The Vampire & The Huntsman
by MsZola
Summary: The curse can be broken with 'True Love's First Kiss'. But what happens if you don't find it or even worst if you don't believe in it? {AU} Follow me on Twitter @mszolafanfic
1. The Condition

**Chapter 1**

[Flashback]

"_Mum, why can't I go out?" Caroline stropped as she sat abruptly on a little wooden stool, with her arms firmly crossed over her chest. Her eyes searched the perfectly bright skies, it was a beautiful day, she could hear the birds chirping and her face started to lighten before she realised she was supposed to be angry  
_

_"Darling, you know why"  
_

_"No mother, I don't" when she was in that place, she could be as stubborn as a mule, not to mention that in her tiny twelve year old state, everyone seemed like they were against her. Deep down she knew why she couldn't go out like the rest of the girls, she knew why she had to stay inside but she didn't want to know. She wanted to pretend that she was normal, that she could play with her friends and she could do anything she wanted. _

_Sadly reality never played it her way. Her mother stood behind her, stroking her long blonde hair. She shivered at her touch, she wanted so much to brush her off coldly but she couldn't, she loved her mum and she loved having her hair touched  
_

_"Sweetheart, I know how hard it is for you to stay at home all the time but it's only in the daytime. When you're older you can go out at night as much as you want dear but right now you're too young, I can't risk losing you. You need to learn to control, until then you're a danger to yourself and everyone else, love. I'm sorry but that's the way things are" _

_Caroline gave a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror, watching the veins under her eyes as she cringed with the pain as her teeth started emerging. She could cry at what was happening to her; that unwanted repetitive process. All the curtains were closed but there was a faint dash of sunshine shining through she flinched at the thought of light and what it did to her. She remembered the first time, she tried it; how it burned. She made a note to herself to never touch it again, unless she had a death wish  
_

_"Here, love. Drink up" She looked down at a cup full of the thick red liquid she spent most of her childhood drinking. It was that horrible fluid that she hated to love; Blood._

Caroline awoke to darkness as she did every other day, she had learnt over the years to sleep in the light. It made sense, considering she was a vampire and all. The word used to make her shiver but now she was over it, eight years later and she's learnt to stop pitying herself and carry on living. After all, she'll be _living_ for another thousand years or more, unless she found _true love's first kiss_.

She laughed; it was all a load of old wives tales. She'd had boyfriends, in all honesty she had _a lot_ of boyfriends in the hope that one day, and they would break the spell. She's been through love she didn't think possible and here she sits still very much a vampire.

If anyone even mentioned true loves first bloody kiss, she would rip their heads off, literally. It was a lonely life as a monster, spending all those days prowling around at night when no one's up. She could swear she was the only living vampire, unless all those drunken fools at the night clubs were too.

Her dad was a vampire, hence where the genes came from but he fell in love with Caroline's mum and abracadabra the spell was broken. But Caroline's still remains unbelieving, he dad was just lucky that was all. He was able to be normal, he could go out in the daytime, and he could eat normal food. It was all peachy.

Sometimes Caroline wished she stayed a child, never growing up but the truth was she did have to grow up, well until she reached the age of twenty then she stopped. It was a bizarre way that curse almost had feelings, allowing them to have a childhood but then time almost stops as though it is waiting for it to start again; waiting for that right moment.

They had been weary to have a child but the doctor told them it was unlikely the 'condition' - he's exact word - would spread and that it was 1 in 10 that their first born child would be a vampire. Turns out, Caroline was that lucky 1.

She could feel that familiar pain strike her as she began getting out of bed. "Urgh" she moaned, she wondered whether a vampire made up 'hunger pains' as it was definitely a very good description of how she was feeling right now.

The curtains were never open in her small flat, on the odd occasion she may peak outside to stare out the night sky but when she was at home, she liked to pretend it was daytime and she was normal. When she was little, she transformed her whole room into daytime; she had blue skies, white clouds and a bright yellow sunshine. Nothing much had changed over the years. She was still living in faith that she would be _normal._

She was at the fridge now, sucking on a blood bag that the doctor prescribed to her, she had a weekly supply. It made her weak at the knees thinking that it was human blood but the truth of the matter is, without it, she would die. She had thought about dying, was life worth living? Then she thought about her family, they would be distraught if anything happened to her, so she just continued doing the same routine day in day out.

She convinced herself that today would be a different day. She would keep her chin up and make the most of the darkness.

* * *

Caroline walked through the silent city streets, there were a few people around but she knew they wouldn't be there for long. It was nearer winter and she was thankful as it meant the nights grew darker sooner. She let her hand follow the texture of the bricks as she ran her hand along it. It was night like these that she took her time and slowed down, if she wanted to she could scan the whole city in a blink of an eye but today she didn't want to. It was something about tonight that made her feel at ease.

She smiled at passing people as they nodded at her. Not many people knew she was a vampire, hell not many even knew what a vampire was. The only people who know were aware were either _fortunate_ enough to get the condition or be _lucky_ enough to know someone who does. She smiled as she referred to it a 'condition' now, even she'd been brainwashed by the doctors.

There had been movies where vampires existed and how what they said in those stories was completely false. Not all vampires were blood sucking killers, although it had occurred to her that for fun, she wanted to scare someone. Anyone, just to give her that predator satisfaction that she so desired. Maybe tonight was the night.

Her eyes scanned the streets searching for that one victim she would pounce on. She saw him, leaning against a lamp post, minding his own business. His back was towards her and it looked like he was smoking an old fashioned cigarette. She frowned at how he seemed so out of place, like he was from the wrong era. But regardless, he was perfect. She crept up behind him, she learnt how to keep her footsteps silent; she used to trick her parents when she was a kid, it came in handy now.

She thought of hunger, thirst, as the pain came again. Caroline was getting better at switching it on and off, and for the first time, she felt liberated, like she would enjoy scaring him. So close to his neck now, she made a hissing sound; she'd got him where she wanted him. Her fangs so closed to the smalls of his neck, she wouldn't bite him but she wanted him to think she would

"Don't bother, love" his voice struck her, she frowned hissing again maybe he didn't hear her. She was front of him now, her fangs ajar and her eyes bloodshot. She watched as he continued smoking his pipe and smiled

"You're not scaring anyone, sweetheart. Give up" she retracted her teeth and brought herself back to herself as she looked at this man. Who did he think he was? This arrogant attitude he had, made her feel almost hatred for a man she barely known five minutes

"Are you seriously not afraid of me? I'm a vampire" she waited for him to jump, maybe even shiver at the word but he stood emotionless, nothing. He blew the smoke in her face like she wasn't there, she could taste that rustic scent mixed with the sweetness of his cologne. She coughed slightly before speaking again

"Did you not hear me? A VAMPIRE" she was practically shouting at this stranger, as infuriating as he was, she wasn't backing down. She had it in her head to scare someone and that was what she intended to do, whether he liked it or not

"Yes I heard you, loud and clear. You're a vampire, big woop"

"Who do _you_ think you are!?" the crease was growing deeper in her brow with each word, as he blew out his pipe and put it back in his pocket. His hazel eyes now looking down at her with disinterest

"The name's Klaus, and you are?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Suit yourself, love" he began walking away, He seemed oblivious to her and what she was, as though she was just a regular girl on the street. She couldn't understand it, anyone else would run for the hills and tell the world that _Caroline's a vampire_, of course if that did happen she would deny it at all costs.

"It's Caroline" she shouted after him, it was something about him not being interested in her, that made that annoying little girl inside of her become curious of him. He stopped, his face turned slightly over his shoulder

"See you around, Caroline" and with that he walked off, away from her. She had to fight the urge to run after him, demanding to know what his problem was. But then she might be accused of _chasing_ him and that was something Caroline did not do, she didn't chase.

* * *

She ended back at her flat as the sun began to appear again but this Klaus had made her ever more intrigued with him. She was unsure if this was his intention or he was just this pleasant every day. She wished she asked him more.

Wishing that she should have interrogated him until he cried for mercy but she knew she wasn't capable of violence. Yes, she could be violent if she wanted to but in truth she never wanted to, it wasn't who she was. _Klaus_, if she knew where he was, she would find him like the tracker she was born to be.

Then it hit her, of course she knew where he was, she was a vampire with killer senses. She could smell him a mile off. She smiled to herself as she could feel the sun rising, she yawned as she snuggled under her blankets and thought to herself,

_Tomorrow I'll find you, you mark my words_

* * *

_**As a MASSIVE thank you for all the support from "What Happen in London" I thought I'd get this new Klaroline Fic out ASAP. College is starting tomorrow, so I won't be able to spoil you lovely people with updates everyday. SO as a rule of thumb, I shall update every Mondays. Of course, if I have time I will update before but just so you don't all bite my head of not knowing when I'm going to update, I thought I'd tell you. Have a lovely day and please review, favourite and follow, like I know you are SO good at. (: Oh and follow me on twitter mszolafanfic**_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	2. Caution

**Chapter 2**

_Come out, come out wherever you are_, she felt like she was playing a twisted game of hide and seek. It felt weird hunting a stranger, she just wanted to win. Her greatest characteristics was her competitiveness, oh so she thought, some saw it as disadvantage but to Caroline she felt like it gave her leverage. It was perfectly healthy to win; she didn't see anything wrong with it. However much she hated to admit it, she knew that her _winning streak _was more than likely heightened since she turned.

She spent the first three years of her childhood practically a normal warm blooded child. Her parents had every beam in their body crossed praying that she would stay that way but to their dismay at the age of four she suddenly became baby vamp. According to what she learned from her father, emotions and personalities became stronger, bolder and a lot more noticeable.

She took a lot of what her dad said with a piece of salt, as frankly he never went through the 'change' in the sense that he was born a Vampire and that was it. Of course, she never doubted his word, for all she knew he was right but in the back of her mind she figured he can't be 100% accurate all the time.

In the history of Vampire, Caroline had in fact been one of the rare babies that turned into a Vampire later on in his/her lives. She felt special in that sense but she never let it get into her head, even though she sometimes pretended she was like Harry Potter, the baby who lived. Although, she made a mental note to never tell anybody about her _fantasies. _

She made in now to the _street where he lived_ or walked as the scenario may be. Her eyes scanned for that familiar figure, the wide brooding shoulders, the matted tousled brown hair and the surprising firm buttock. She felt like a hunter returning to the scene of the crime - she thought about it for a while, she would definitely plead innocent if taken to court - she smiled as her mind tended to wander.

Her memories were unpredictable the slightest hint would trigger flashbacks of when she was a child. She remembered now the stories her father would tell her every day before she went to bed, the world she thought was so magical, turned out to be real.

She listened to his every word, lingering on to them as she absorbed the knowledge that she was yet unsure was truth or fiction

[Flashback]

"_Tell me a story, daddy" giggled the five year old. Her hair blonde like the sun, her skin cold as ice and her heart...inexistent  
_

_"Let me tell you about _them_. Those people that lurk in the night, searching for vampires" he watched as his little girl's eyes widened, almost in terror but he knew she wanted to know more, she was too tough to be scared. His stories always intrigued her; he could almost hear the clockworks ticking in her mind as they worked overtime, trying to make sense of his words  
_

_"They spend months, years searching for vampires. We call them, Huntsman. May they be men or women; you can never be too careful my sweet, treat everyone with caution. They hunt like a predator, almost to satisfy their thirst and hunger. In the past they have never hurt our kind, they purely capture us to find out more, to learn from us. Of course, they didn't know that the curse could be broken" _

_Caroline began to sit up straight now, leaning against her dad's chest looking up at him. They sat on the bed, the sun starting to rise, she could hear his heartbeat and she found comfort listening to its rhythm  
_

_"People call vampires the monsters but we're not, we're the victims. We're almost like experiments, they find pleasure testing on us, learning about us"  
_

_"How do you know so much, daddy" she sounded so mature at her young age, like she had a big head on her little shoulders  
_

_"Because my dear Caroline, they caught me. Only once but it was enough for me to fear them. Luckily I managed to escape but that's another story. The sun will be out soon dear, you need to sleep" he tapped his finger on her button nose and smiled as he kissed her forehead  
_

_"Goodnight daddy"  
_

_"Goodnight precious" _

She lingered on the memory, unwilling to let it go just yet before she brought back to the present. A small insignificant part of her was happy to be a vampire as she remembered everything from her past, from when she was just born to about the age of twelve. If the curse breaks, she was prepared to face the consequences of losing those memories to haze but frankly she wasn't confident that the curse could be broken.

She missed her father, hell, she missed her family. They moved away a few years back in search of a 'better life', she didn't blame them, if she could move away she would. Another Vampire tradition, the Vampire always stays in the place he/she was born, in fear of spreading the 'disease' further. Of course, many Vampires never stuck to that rule, they left, they breed and they faced the consequences. In theory, she could leave, she could have gone with her parents all those years ago but she felt better safe than sorry.

* * *

She saw the lamp post almost minutes away from her, she waited for him to show up but he never came. Leaning against it now she took a deep breath smelling that peculiar combination of rust and sweetness. _Klaus_, she was beginning to think that his scent was imbedded in the streets. _Go home Caroline, he ain't coming_ that voice told her but she refused to submit to defend.

She spun around, facing the opposite direction with a fright as she yelped.

"Hello, love" Klaus stood behind her with that aggravating emotionless face he enjoyed showing. Her mind tracked back, why didn't she hear him approaching her? Surely – she looked down at his feet – a chucky size nine bloke's footsteps would be heard a mile away, especially with Vampire hearing. She frowned looking back up from his feet to meet his puzzled glare

"Caroline, wasn't it?" she saw dimples that she never noticed he had before and his smile promising. She had no reason to feel threatened but there was something about seeing his smile for the first time that made her uncomfortable, it didn't seem normal

"What'd you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that? You could've given me a heart attack" confusion soon turned to anger as she brought herself back to reality

"Hate to tell you sweetheart but you haven't got a heart" his British twang struck her, has he always been British? She wondered now, contemplating on so witty remark to say back

"Always the comedian, aren't we? What would you know about what I _have _and _haven't_ got? You know nothing about what I am, damn it, you know nothing about me either"

"Let's just say, I know more than I let on"

"Oh the mysterious stranger that lurks around at night and knows more than 'he lets on'" She literally air quoted him as she did her exaggerated mocking gestures "What are you the night patrol?"

"Something like that" he clearly didn't know sarcasm if it hit him in the face. Past the charm and the dimples, he had a way of replying in blunt but somehow cheeky responses. He was the only one that could make her go weak at the knees and hate him at the same time

"...yeah" she replied awkwardly not sure whether she wanted to delve into the inner workings of Klaus "Sorry, can't stay around, I'd _love _to chat but like most 'normal' people I've got a life to get back to" her curls bounced as she walked, _that told him_ she couldn't help but feel proud of herself, that was until he started shouting at her from down the road

"Oh really? Is risking your butt trying to find me part of that?" _busted_ she winced

"Well actually –"she turned to see emptiness behind her "Are you kidding me?" she sighed. . Was he playing with her? She knew the answer to that, of course he was. He thought he had her wrapped around his little finger, she could imagine that was the way he won the hearts of many girls but not this girl, he wouldn't win and Caroline would make sure of that.

"I know you'll still there" she yelled in the cold dark streets as she watched back down the road. She could feel him watching her, that sensation that felt like a cloud closing in on her. She knew he was around, she peered in the alley ways searching for the sound of his footsteps or his scent, but she found herself disappointed. _If he wants to play games, fine a game we shall play_ she shook her head

"Game on" her laugh echoed in the emptiness, as she flicked a strand of hair out of her eye. She was going to go home, she got what she came for – not that she was completely sure what it was she actually came for – she continued walking in the direction of her flat to be confronted by Klaus at her side

"You stink, did you know that?" she didn't look at him as her senses were surrounded by that sweet rust

"I don't know what game you think we're playing love. I don't know what ever gave you that idea. Firstly, I don't like games and Secondly, I definitely don't play them"

"I _knew_ you were there all along" was all she could say, she couldn't help the smile spread across her face. He had her thinking that she was losing her touch; turns out _she's still got it_. Caroline looked at him now, he was smiling again – what did she owe the pleasure – but as he noticed her staring, he stopped reverting back to his emotionless look.

"So what's your deal?" her feet stopped walking as she slowed to face him. Klaus copied her actions as he looked down at her petite face

"Excuse me?"

"You know; what are you doing here?" it sounded more accusing than she had hoped "At first I thought maybe you're like me, but I know you're human; I can hear your heart beating from here. So what is it? What _are_ you?" her last question made his body tingle slightly, he looked unsure whether he was comfortable to answer her.

She was blunt but that seemed to be the only way to get through to him.

"It's a long story, well not that long but I don't feel comfortable telling you" he finally said

"Why the hell not? You know my secret, now it's your turn"

"I would, but I'd rather not die tonight. Maybe some other time" it was more or a statement than a question

"Are you being serious?" he nodded to her sarcasm "Urgh, fine. Don't tell me, but stop meeting me for God's sake. If you have no interest in talking to me, just leave me alone"

"Have I not been talking to you these last few days?"

"Yes, like one sentence at a time. It is like trying to get blood out of a bloody stone" she was almost shrieking now. He was really getting under her skin and she had no idea why

"You'd know all about that wouldn't"

"This is what I mean, games. It's all a big joke to you isn't it. You try to be this handsome bad ass stranger and then when I try and find out more, you do your stupid disappearing act" he had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her and began to smile that irresistible smile

"What?"

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Urgh!" she yelled in his face as she started to walk off. She definitely wasn't in the mood now to make small talk with him. He was the most infuriating man; she had ever met in her entire life. Yes, she thought he was handsome but there was no way in hell that she was going to tell him that now

"Caroline..."

"What? Seriously what is _your_ problem?"

"You didn't say bye" she took a deep breath as was so close to slapping him right there and then but she thought, he wasn't worth it. She just continued walking and never looked back. She had no intention of ever seeing that no good Klaus ever, as long as she shall live.

But Klaus had a different plan. As he stood there watching that precious creature storm away, he felt a sense of intrigue. He watched the way she swayed her hips as in a sense of annoyance but with a dash of seductiveness. She was an amazing specimen that he wanted to get to know more of.

He needed to it was in his nature;

after all he was the huntsman.

* * *

**As it is my 18****th**** Birthday today, decided to share the happiness by updating Earlier. So happy with the response so far, you guys are my inspiration! Tell me what did you think of that ending? I think we all saw it coming really, but No Klaus is not a Vampire, he is very much Human!**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	3. Walk with me

**Chapter 3**

He was at his house now surrounded by books, lots and lots of book about vampires. Over the years he had read a lot about different vampires but none quite like Caroline. She was completely different to anything that he had heard; there was something about the way she acted that I'm-too-smart-for-you attitude that seemed to press all the right buttons within him.

That night he had never expected to see her, he was after just minding his own business trying to catch a break and frankly he had never even suspected her to be one.

He saw her walking down the street and he thought nothing of it, another beautiful girl wondering the night but it was when he could sense her behind him, wanting to _scare_ him. It made him laugh thinking that she of all people could scare him. Not to pipe his own horn but he was, Klaus, the best vampire huntsman ever known to man.

Maybe he was a bit arrogant but many people, vampire or human weren't that nice to him. So now he just went with it, giving that cocky attitude, he might as well as being nice to people was just going to bite him in the back, like it always did.

He wanted to know what Caroline was, she wasn't a normal vampire or maybe she was? He needed to see her again and work it all out or it would drive him insane

"But she hates me" he murmured as he looked down at his books, before pushing them off onto the floor. This was useless, for once in his life he didn't want to rely on the books; he wanted the first hand experience.

He lived alone, sort of. He wished he lived alone. He had a brother, a nasty piece of work that live and breathed...Vampire. He walked past his room now, with the music blaring through the doors and walls.

He rolled his eyes, he was fed up of Kol, and he longed for the day that he just moved out. But up until now, he still vacated the spare room.

[Knocking]

It took a few times before Kol eventually got to the door. Standing there half naked with that cheeky grin on his face like he was always up to some mischief

"You knocked?" he yelled over the music, Klaus just looked at him as if to say what the hell?

"Turn it down"

"What?"

"TURN IT DOWN!" he shouted now, it looked like Kol heard him. He wasn't surprised if he heard him the first time but he just continued shouting 'what' at him through the doorway. Klaus stormed in turning the music off; he could still feel the buzzing in his ears even after it had long stopped. He looked to his left to see a girl lying in the bed, with a large butterfly tattoo flying up and over her bare back.

He frowned at his brother, but then realised he didn't want to know

"Just keep it down, I'm trying to work" he smiled as he walked out "might be a good idea for you to as well"

"I am working, brother" he heard the girl giggle as Klaus shut the door behind him.

* * *

The whole 'huntsman' thing ran in the family, his brother was one, his father was one, he's great grandfather was one and it carries on several generations. Of course, it wasn't like vampires were a problem or anything anymore; just the family had a reputation to carry on. Way back several centuries ago, Vampires were a problem.

They would purposely turn innocent people into Vampires in an attempt to create a pure Vampire race. This was where huntsman originated from; they were created to prevent this from happening. It was a great struggle and after years of fighting, Vampires still managed to exist. In the end they had to admit that they would always be around and there was nothing they could do but learn about them and keep them a secret, so that if anything did rise again in the future, they would be prepared and know how to fight back.

The Huntsman became almost a legacy or a secret cult that keeps all myths at bay, the less people knew about Vampires, the better. In the meanwhile they collaborated with Witches, to create a curse that if any person was unwilling turned into a Vampire there was a way out. Klaus of course, never found out what this was, either his dad was keeping a secret from him or he didn't know himself.

It was something, he longed to know. He felt that he could help Vampires, give them the choice, tell them how to break the curse and if they refuse, he wouldn't feel so bad about letting them die.

Many people enjoyed Vampire life having speed, immortality and beauty. Not many searched to break the curse and those that did, unwilling pass the gene onto their children. That leaves us to where we are now, the twentieth century where Vampirism is a 'disease' or a 'condition' that doctors try and cater for by passing out blood bags.

However nasty that was, it kept Vampire rates low as they didn't have to suck blood from innocence people or turn them. Although, it has become weaker and weaker as less people have the gene and all the past became a myth. Klaus has no intention of becoming a huntsman, he started when he was just thirteen and if puberty wasn't enough he had to learn about Vampires.

He's dad was a fanatic, much like his brother, they still live in the past under old fashioned impressions that all Vampires are bad. No matter what, they kill them, probably another reason why the Vampire race deteriorated so much in the last few years. Klaus had an act to play; he had no intention of killing Vampires.

He wasn't a violent man, of course if a Vampire did decide to strike him he would know exactly what to do. He was capable of killing and he was probably ten times better than his brother. Recently he would pretend that he was looking for Vampires, he would go out every night and search the streets but he had no intention of really finding one, he just needed a break and that was exactly what he was doing when Caroline found him.

If his father knew that he so much as let a Vampire go, it would be the last of him. He figured, if he didn't meet one he wouldn't have to risk letting them go. Then there was Caroline, the girl that decides she wants to reveal herself to him. His father had eyes everywhere, he was surprised that Caroline wasn't already on his hit list.

Don't get him wrong, he was an expert at finding Vampires, he could smell them a mile off, which is why his dad took him on hunting trips so often. He would find them and his dad would end it. Klaus didn't stay around to watch the gory details, in a way he admired his dad's killing technique, he made painless.

He only wanted to get rid of Vampires, he had nothing severely against them; he just thought it wasn't normal. Unlike Kol, he enjoyed making the Vampires, God forbid that a Vampire ever crossed his path, as they would die a long and painful death. Klaus didn't like finding the Vampires, he had a guilty conscience every time but he had to earn his dad's approval and then he would leave him alone.

He rolled his eyes again as he heard Kol's music started shaking the house. He had to get out, grabbing his coat he closed the door behind him, off the take his daily break in the peaceful darkness of the streets. Night time usually was the only time he went out, he enjoyed the quiet streets, it gave him a place to think and no one would be around to judge him.

He sighed as he saw her again, just when he thought he could get her out of his mind. There she was standing around the same lamp post, waiting for him. He knew as soon as he acknowledged her, she wouldn't admit to looking for him. His footsteps were quiet, he could walk away as quickly as he came and she wouldn't know any difference.

His scent was blowing in the opposite direction so he had no concern about her smelling him. He could walk away now. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he kept walking still convincing himself to walk away but instead he was getting closer to her

"Did you miss me?' he whispered down her ear as she jumped a little

"No, I'd rather die than miss you" she smirked back at him

"Oh love, don't be like that" she still had her back to him but her obvious hatred for him was appealing, he wondered now maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought. After all, here she was waiting for him

"What's your excuse for being here this time?" he questioned her, as she began to turn to face him, still leaning up that lamp post. He knew she had no idea what he was, and he wanted to keep it that way. He enjoyed talking to her and he didn't want to spook her. Not yet anyways

"You know this is the only time I can come out, what's your excuse? Wait don't tell me, it's because you couldn't wait any longer to see me and you just _had_ to find me again as you life depended on it"

"How did you know!?" he mocked sarcastically, she wasn't far off though. She just rolled his eyes but then looked at him as if for the first time

"Walk with me" she wasn't asking, she just continued off expecting that he would follow and sure enough that was exactly what he did.

* * *

**So far I really haven't stuck to the whole 'Update every Monday' idea LOL but anyways thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites so far, please continue doing whatever you're doing cus you are all amazing! So where'd do you think Caroline's taking him? It's a bit of turn of events here, I think you'll all like the next chapter! Stay Tuned!**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	4. When things get Interesting

**Chapter 4**

She didn't know what made her do it but she was curious if he would follow her or not. She could tell she had about four hours left until the sun began to rise again, but she would take whatever time she had.

It wasn't every day that she did something like this; she liked the idea of taking a risk. They began walking, well more strolling along the lamp lit streets. It was in complete silence, she didn't know where she planned to take him or how far she would go but she wanted answers. What Caroline wants, Caroline gets.

It wasn't a secret that she hated his guts but she felt like the man deserved a break, maybe it was time she cut him some slack and was nice to him, just maybe.

It was worth a try, they got off on the foot, if she wasn't so annoyed that her _scaring_ didn't work on him , they might have started with a more civilised conversation

"So, tell me about yourself?" she said now as her eyes faced the ground, too worried to watch his expression to her question. It sounded better in her head, but it was too late to back out now

"Who me?"

"Yes, you" she said bluntly. Who else did he think she was talking to? He was the only person there. She took a breath, realising she was trying to be nice, she smiled and started again "I mean, please tell me about you, Klaus" he gave her a weird suspicious look as he wondered _what is she up to?  
_

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything" he looked like he was in deep thought, Caroline rolled his eyes, was he always this difficult, she thought "Do you have any siblings? A brother, a sister, a rock" she was finding it amusing now, he wasn't going to answer her questions.

She was wasting her time. It shocked her when he actually answered, almost seriously

"Yes, a brother. What about you?"

"No, I'm an only child" then it was back to silence again, _great chat_ she wanted to say but held her tongue. This was going to be harder than she thought, the only way they seemed to talk was when they were fighting, and she couldn't have that.

If they were going to fight all the time, she might as well just turn back the way she came because this would be useless

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked just as she was about to say something

"Why am I not allowed?"

"No, it's just that, not many people show kindest towards me" _it's probably because you're so arrogant_ Caroline thought before answering

"I'm sure that's not true, you're perfectly..." she stopped to think of a truthful word, when she couldn't find one she stuck with "nice" he smiled a little at her hesitation

"Well thanks, you're perfectly _nice_ too Caroline" they were walking towards a forest like section at the end of the road, it had always been there, it was the only way anyone could leave town. They walked through the dirt roads; they're heels kicking up the dirt. If a blind man was walking by he wouldn't notice that they were there, they both had a way of walking so silently

"Can I ask you something?" she forced a smile before she nodded her head

"How did you become a Vampire?" she realised this topic would pop up sooner or later, she brought it on herself. After all, it was her idea to talk him on this little walk or hers; she hoped she wouldn't regret this later. Maybe if she told him it would break the ice between them

"My dad, he's a Vampire too, well was"

"Oh my sorry about you're loss" he sounded almost sincere

"Oh no, he's not dead. He's just human now"

"He's human, how did he break the curse?"

"You know about the curse?" she starred at him now, her dad had told her not many people knew about the curse and she was surprised that a bystander knew about it. Maybe he did know more than she thought

"I did a bit of research when I was younger. Please tell me how he broke the curse, it has interested me for many years but I never found the answer" it wasn't a complete lie, he felt bad not telling her about his _occupation_ but he needed to know the answer. Maybe before the topic came up he would have told her sooner but now maybe he could learn a thing or two

"True love's first kiss"

"That's it?" his face showed disgust, all these years and _that's_ all it took. The disgust clearly showed in his voice as well, as she answered him

"Why so shocked? Is it so hard to believe that what we hear in fairytales might actually be true" she looked at his face, who was she to mock him "I personally don't believe it"

"You don't? Even after your dad has proven it works"

"Well, it hasn't worked for me" his eyes sparked in the light, the shades of greens and blues shimmered like a diamond. Maybe that's what's different about her, she doesn't want to be a Vampire, he thought now as things cleared in his mind

"Maybe you just haven't found the one. He's probably still out there you know, I wouldn't give up so soon" he placed a hand on her shoulder to consolidate her obvious misery.

He watched as she shivered at his touch, she was so cold. It was the first time he had touched her, it was strange sensation like fire and ice meeting for the first time

"Erm" he stuttered, moving his hand "You need to go, the sun's rising" she gave a half smile as she walked away from him, something had changed within him, that moment of closeness made him feel different, like a switch had been flicked.

* * *

_That was different_ she thought as she walked away now, what just happened? She frowned as she walked home; she knew he was watching her but she dare not look back.

She was in the lamp lit streets once more when she could smell that smell but it was different this time more of a sweet dark scent than his familiar sweet rust

"Hello, darling" she turned to see this face, it wasn't Klaus but the resemblance was there but she was sure she didn't know who he was but she was sure that she would soon find out

"Hi" she said unsure as she started backing away from his penetrating glaze. His eyes never left hers but she couldn't help constantly trying to break the bond

"You're lovely, do you know that, especially in this lighting" his hand reached up to touch her cheek as she flinched "You're a bit cold, love. Let me take you home"

She was getting vibes from this man and she didn't like what she was feeling. The voice in her head was telling her to 'run, run as far as she can and don't look back' but she couldn't, it was like he had a hold on her and she couldn't move

"Thank s for the offer" she said now, almost forcing the words out her mouth "But, I can find my own way back"

"No, darling let me. It's not the right time for a lady to walk home by herself, please" he had a charm that seemed almost scary, she could feel the light rising, she had to get out of there

"No, it's alright" she said once more as she started to walk away, he grabbed her arm stopping her as she pulled away

"Where'd you think _you're _going?"

"Let me go"

"No can do, love. You're coming with me" she could feel the light; it was practically making her feel sick. She hissed in his face, making him let go "You're a Vampire" was the last thing she heard before she bolted off Vampire speed back home before she frazzled

"Oh, this just got interesting" smiled Kol as he walked away the way he came.

* * *

**Let's welcome our newesr member to the story, Good Ole Kol! ;) He was around before, I thought I'd make him a little more involved, he was feeling a bit left out! Thank you again for all the support I have gotten so far! I can guarentte you, by the end of the next chapter, you will hate Kol, you may already hate him now, Tell me what you think of the New Baddie! :P **

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	5. Under the Mask

**Chapter 5**

"Brother, you'll never guess what a tasty treat I stumbled across on my walked tonight" Klaus's radiant smile faded as he heard his brother approach his room. He sat at his study staring down at his hands.

The room felt brighter, he didn't know whether it was the room itself or it was him that was practically glowing. A perfect moment with Caroline was much more than he has ever experienced. In his entire existence, he had _never_ met a girl like her.

The study had a ceiling high bookcases filled with nothing but books – years worth of history and research – it was originally his father's which was passed down as _his_ personal lair. Not that he uses it to research Vampires; it was more of a place where he _tried_ to get so quiet thinking time.

But he forgets, he can never get quiet when he had a brother, he should have learnt by now. His eyes looked up at Kol, hovering in the doorway, his minions trailing behind him. There was an animation in his eyes, the look that Klaus knew so well.

Kol just found a new play toy.

Klaus refused to acknowledge Kol's entrance, he didn't want to know _who_ he just met nor did he care. Kol was a hunter through and through. Everything was a game to him and Klaus really _didn't like games. _Eventually Kol grew tired of waiting for his brother to speak, he continued

"She was lovely in the moonlight and you'd never guess what?" he paused for effect "She's a Vampire. I will enjoy killing this one. I can't wait for you to meet her. Let's hope you comes out and plays tomorrow night, come with me. Let's find her together" the over enthusiasm in Kol's voice was enough to give Klaus shivers, _together_ he sighed _great  
_

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Oh I do love _bonding_ time" Klaus rolled his eyes. He was kind of hoping that Kol was delirious and joking but he knew those were the two things Kol never was. His fingers clutched the rim of his nose as he laid his head back on the head rest

"Yes, yes, bonding time, now please..._get_ _out_" he wasn't trying to be rude – or maybe he was – but there was nothing Klaus hated worst then tolerating his little brother. With that Kol left the room, summoning his _friends_ with him.

Klaus never saw the appeal, Kol would come home every day with a new batch of people; he didn't know what he did with them but they never returned more than just the once.

He didn't understand how he would find that satisfying, Kol never wanted _real_ friends, just things to waste his time.

* * *

The day turned into night sooner than Klaus would have liked but these things can never be helped. On any other day he would have been excited for the darkness, he would have felt exhilarated knowing that he might go on a midnight stroll and meet her again.

He knew she would be waiting for him, like she has done every other night since they first met. He remembered the way she played hard to get but he knew she longed to see him as much as he longed to see her. He could see it in her eyes.

Of course, tonight was different; he was being dragged along on one of his brother's hunting trips. He never liked Kol's methods of hunting; he was surprised if anyone but Kol liked them. But it had come to a point that they had to accept Vampires had to be taken care of and as long as Kol did the job, it didn't matter how he did it.

That was Klaus's guilty conscience talking, he never had to guts to stop his brother but he knew one day, there will be a time when enough's enough. Kol was raring to go, speeding off ahead of Klaus. Truthfully, he was in no hurry to meet this girl of his, the night would go slow enough as it is

"There she is" Kol stopped, turned and whispered in his brother's ear. Klaus rolled his eyes searching for this mysterious girl in the night, it was then he noticed the lamp post. That familiar meeting place that he became fond of. His eyes scanned the area, noticing the blonde curls, the slender figure. His eyes widened,

_No_ he gasped _not Caroline_

"Where? I don't see her?" he tried helplessly to distract him from his target "You mean that sexy brunette over there? I can totally see you two working" Klaus winked, desperately wanting his brother to find another girl but he was dead set on what he wanted. He's nightmares were finally becoming true

"No" his hand grasped Klaus's chin, moving it towards her direction "Her" when Klaus didn't say anything, Kol continued smiling "Beautiful, isn't she? Feisty one too, Okay here's the plan. I'll approach her and lure her back here. Then it's all up to you to show her who's boss" before Klaus could protest, Kol was gone walking off to hurt

_his_ Caroline.

* * *

"Hello, Love. Fancy meeting you here" She could feel that warm sticky breath at her neck, she could practically feel him smelling her. If she ever smelt his smell again, she would note to run for the hills. He had bad news written all over him

"Go Away" she scoffed, her back stilling facing him. He grabbed her arm pulling her around. Their faces nearly touched before she arched her back trying to get some distance – which was proving difficult – his large frame could crush her, from a distance he looked weak but up close, he wasn't a man to mess with

"That's no way to speak to a gentleman" he smiled. He wasn't shouting or being overly aggressive towards her, but she still had that uncomfortable feeling in the back of her spine. She didn't like the man, not one bit

"You're _no_ gentleman" Caroline was clearly terrified but she tried her best not to show it. If anything, killers smell fear. At least – she hoped – if he was a killer, he would have a hard time trying to kill an immortal. It was then she remembered _I'm a Vampire _she could knock his head off in one blow. She had no need to be scared, he should be _scared _of her

"You know nothing about me" he snarled

"And you know shit about me" she mocked "What are you anyways, the bounty hunter? C'mon you don't fool me with your bad ass attitude. You're not scaring anyone. Just leave before you make a bigger fool out of yourself" she knew that did it, maybe it was a mistake to push all his wrong buttons but she had to do something. Playing the helpless lamb wasn't doing her any favours.

He let go of her arm as she stroked the red mark where his grip was. He looked down at her and laughed

"My dear, what you see before you is a Huntsman. A _vampire _huntsman" Caroline's eyes widened slightly and Kol saw it, getting a trill out of his new found authority over her. She wanted to laugh, smile anything to show that she didn't believe him but she was frozen staring into his eyes.

Huntsmen were myths and he definitely wasn't one, he couldn't be. _They don't exist_ she kept repeating in her head. The voice in her head kept saying _he's lying; don't believe him_ but there was something about him that made her realise, he was being deadly serious

"What? Cat got your tongue sweetheart?" his face was animated and his teeth were dazzling "Think it's time you met my brother. The best huntsman in town, don't worry, he'll treat you right, unlike me. I'll let him have you first" his finger stroked her cheek "Then I'll take a spin" she turned her head moving away from his dirty touch, he had hold on her arm – the right arm now – as he dragged her over to the dark shadow in the alleyway.

Now she was terrified, not only is there one huntsman, there's two; all on a mission to get rid of the Vampire race. _It must be my lucky day_ thought Caroline as she followed in his footsteps. Her eyes dawned on the figure, the bronze tousled hair, the broad shoulders and the firm stance; this guy meant business.

She couldn't see his face under the darkness even her eyes were failing her. She strained trying to match a face to the body. Whoever or whatever he was, she had no intention of meeting him. If this was what his brother was like, surely he had to be ten times worse.

They stopped now in the alleyway, the figure began to walk towards them into the light before Kol spoke

"Meet Klaus"

* * *

**Dun Dun dar! Uh - Oh, What do you reckon Caroline will do? Scream? Hit him? Well you will just have to see what happens next. I LOVE LOVE LOVE the response I have gotten so far, you guys have a way with your words! Don't worry, Klaus isn't the bad guy, so don't get your knickers in a twist! Stay Tuned!**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6**

_Klaus_

her mind stopped _No_ she wanted to scream NO! _It can't be him_.

The moments she shared with him only yesterday and the closeness they felt when they were together – well she certainly felt _something_ for him - Did that mean nothing? Was it all an act to lure her in to their twisted game?

She felt physically sick, _repulsed_ at the trap she was being dragged into and to think she fantasised about him – not that she'd admit it – she looked at him now, he looked different like he was wearing a mask, disguising his true feelings. She almost shook her head at him, to show him that she was disgusted but there was something in his eyes that made him look guilty like he didn't want to be there.

Caroline wasn't sure if this was her mind playing tricks on her or he truly didn't want anything to do with this. They were Huntsman, _he_ was a Huntsman, any thoughts she had for him before had to disappear, he would want to kill her – he probably still does – but she couldn't fight him off.

She knew there had to be thousands of ways that they can outsmart a vampire, _years_ of experience and knowledge had to pay off at some point. There's a reason why the Vampire's they hunt don't come back and there's a reason why they are called _Huntsmen_.

People have lived years in fear of the strong mean Vampires that can _attack_ _on cue _but the truth is, a Huntsman is clever, they have skills, weapons, ways of killing a Vampire just by looking at them – maybe that was a tad exaggerated – either way, Caroline didn't know what they were capable of but from what she's heard, it's not good if you're on the other side of them.

"What's your name, love?" _you know full well what my bloody name is_ she thought as she stared up at him, she tried her best to scowl at him to attempt her telepathetic powers – by the look on his face, these powers with inexistent – he kept to that pathetic emotionless face that both annoyed and excited Caroline. If he wanted to pretend that they didn't know each other, _fine_ she could act, she was a pretty good actress if she said so herself.

Although, in a small way she wished she didn't have to pretend, right now she wished that they never met in the first place. She smiled, she would pretend, pretend that this was their first meeting, pretend that this guy meant nothing to her but there's only so much a girl can do before she cracks.

"Caroline" It was silence, as they stood a stared at each other unblinking. She wished that she could read his mind, figured out what on earth was happening but her thoughts were broken by the husky voice of her _kidnapper_. Kol looked between the two of them, clearly loving the tension in the air.

"Well...think it's time for you and my brother to get better acquainted but first I'll have a little chat with him before you have him all to yourself. You _lucky thing_" Kol sniggered before cautiously letting go of her hand "Don't even think about running, we're always two steps ahead of you, sweetheart" He pulled out a small silver gun and pointed it to her chest "you run, and you will never see the dark again, you got me?" she nodded.

A silver gun meant silver bullets and the last time she heard, one shot of that could paralyse a vampire for life unless that was for werewolves?- she still wasn't completely sure if they existed – but she was sure of one thing, she didn't want to test her theory. He watched as she stood there obediently as the corner of his lips curled before he turned to face Klaus

"I'm liking _this_" he motioned the gap between Klaus and Caroline "I seriously need to shadow you on hunting trips more often brother. Thing is, she's a bit on the _difficult_ side, she's not go down without a fight. I need you to soften her up a bit, you know, do that 'sympathy' thing you're always going on about. Be the good guy, in a good cop bad cop scenario. But be quick, the sun's rising" he patted his brother on the back before practically shoving Caroline into his chest. Just hard enough so she fell into his arms

"She's all yours, brother"

* * *

He gripped her arm tightly – he had to make it look realistic - but not tight to hurt her skinny wrists. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her further than he clearly had done already. He wouldn't be surprised if she hated him for life, if she refused to speak to him again; after all, he deserved it. He wanted to be punished for all the bad things he had done over the years but instead he just got praised, it was about time, someone shouted at him. It was what he lacked, what he needed.

If he even knew that it was her, he would have protested, gone against Kol but it was too late to back out now.

She knew.

It was silence as they walked further into the alleyway. Kol was no longer in earshot and Klaus assumed he went back home to _prepare_. There was no way Klaus was going to let Caroline into Kol's grasp, he knew what he was capable of and there was no way that he wanted to let her into that. He felt a protection over her; a girl that he barely knew, a girl that stole his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her

"Caroline" he stopped now, loosening his grip on her arm. They were standing face to face; she was pissed he could tell but she had every right to be

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" her eyes darted up to him. He had never seen her so angry and hurt at the same time. Before when she was angry at him it was more playful, she was annoyed but he knew she would forgive him but now he wasn't so sure he would ever be forgiven

"Yes, eventually. I didn't want to scare you"

"Scare me?" she scoffed as her voice began to rise slightly "and you thought _this_ was a better way of going about it?"

"I didn't know it was you. Kol told me he wanted me to help him _hunt a girl_, if I knew I would've –"

"You would've what Klaus?" she was fierce but he could see her eyes glisten as water filled them

"I didn't want this to happen, I never wanted this to happen. Not to you"

"Not to me? But to anyone else its fine, is it?" she was hysterical; he had to be careful how he worded his next words

"No, I've never been for this. I've only been unfortunate enough to inherit the ridiculous reputation. I believe Vampires and Humans can live in harmony, I want that believe me I do" he was practically shouting now, until his voice became subdued as he spoke about his family "My dad and Kol; they're fanatics, they adore hunting Vampires – more Kol than my dad – but they don't believe what you are is normal and they will do anything in their power to stop Vampire's from existing"

she was quiet. He listened as her, out of breath panting had slowed and eyes were facing the ground. He remembered a time when Kol wasn't like this, he was the sweetest boy he had ever known up to the age of twenty and things were different. He changed; he became this monster that even his own brother didn't recognise

"hmm" she said finally, not daring to look back at his face. Her eyes looked straight past him to the murky shadows. She could see their shadows in the light, from a distance it looked like they were hugging; she liked the thought before shaking her mind from such thoughts. She banned herself from thinking about him in that way, whatever they had would never be the same. Not now that she knows he's the enemy

"What?"

"Maybe, it's time for me to die" he frowned at her, _a vampire with a death wish, that's new_ thought Klaus

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I mean I don't think I can cope living for years and years, let's be honest, I'm never gonna find true loves kiss. So I might as well just end it now, it could be a sign or a push in the right direction"

"You're psychotic! You can't just die, I won't let you" he sighed as he looked at her, all the fight had been taken out of him. "You have so much more to live for" she had to be testing him, this was a test. She didn't really want to die; surely she had more common sense than that. Surely she wasn't as blonde as she looked.

"Like _what_, exactly Klaus? I have no future, I will never age, I will never be able to eat a hamburger – and God do I crave one – and the only way I can escape all this is that stupid kiss which we've already established ain't going to happen. So please enlighten me, Klaus on what I have to live for!" he looked down at her hand before taking it in his, gently this time, as he spoke

"You're beautiful, you're young, you have the whole world ahead of you and a guy who likes you, and just wants a chance to prove to you that he could be the one" she opened her mouth to speak before being rudely interrupted by Kol who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Klaus wondered how long he'd been there and most importantly how much he heard. But he looked oblivious as he walked over to them with a smile spread across his tiny face

"Time's up"

* * *

**Aw confession time! I thought this was rather sweet, what did you think? I d****idn't want to keep you lovely people waiting, so abracadabra! I had a massive inspiration for the next chapter, which is already pracctically done, so you shall be seeing that tomorrow, fingers crossed.**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	7. When Love is Lost

**Chapter 7**

"I didn't know there was a time limit, brother?" questioned Klaus as he released her hand without breaking eye contact with Kol. He didn't look suspicious, Klaus hoped he didn't hear anything, or Caroline would reap the consequences

"Well, if there was no time limit, you may be here all day and we can't have that. I'm eager for my turn" he took out that gun - that Caroline was starting to hate – and placed it behind her back making it arch around the point

"Walk my pretty. Time for a tour of my house" Klaus frowned at the '_my' _in that sentence as he followed closely behind them. _Okay, we'll play it his way...for now_ thought Klaus, he would make sure he was always there, so if he gets out of hand he could intervene and if that doesn't work there's always Plan B – no not the artist.

Klaus had to fight the urge to knock his brother off his feet and strangle him until his face turned blue. He was trying so hard not to kill his brother for even looking at her.

He was thinking things that he didn't think possible but he had to hold his tongue. If he's dad knew that he stopped his brother from killing a Vampire and _ultimately saving the human race_ he would be disowned. He would be kicked out of his house without a second thought, left homeless and family less. He was still fighting with himself over the fact of whether he had to guts to face that risk. Was this girl worth it? Worth losing everything he had? He knew the answer to it; he knew what he would have to do.

They entered Kol's _lair_ – as he liked to call it – it was darker than Klaus remembered and it smelled pretty bad like a mixture of dirty socks, BO and cheese but ten times worse.

It was almost pitch black in there but Kol didn't seem to have a problem, _probably immune_ thought Klaus as he struggled to breath over the polluted air

"and this is my baby" Kol spun around creating almost a fog as he twirled, it was pretty repulsive. Klaus forgot that Kol even had a lair, he's room was bad enough but now he remembered why he blocked the memory "What do you think brother? I made a few adjustment; you know here and there. Spice the place up"

"...yeah" was all Klaus could mutter. Before he knew it, Caroline was strapped to a chair in the centre of the room with a hanging bright light on top of her head and a gag in her mouth. Klaus frowned, Kol had watched _way too many movies._

"Relax, love. I won't bite, well maybe just a little" he pulled out a stake and wedged it into her thigh causing her to wince in pain

"Kol, I think you're taking this a bit too far"

"Developed a soft spot for her have you, brother? Mind you, I don't blame you, she is gorgeous" he laughed striking her left leg with a stake as well. Klaus could see the tears streaming down her face. Kol walked over to his desk in the darkest corner, knowing exactly where it was and where everything on the table was positioned. He put the silver gun on the table as he grabbed more stakes.

"Kol, she hasn't done anything to you! Why do you have to treat her like this?"

"Because, dear Klaus. I'm angry, I've been angry for a while and well I hate her. I hate Vampires; I think that's a good enough reason to hurt her don't you?"he took a breath which he didn't know he was holding, not that he needed to take a _breath_. The words came out of his at such a rapid pace that even he wasn't sure whether Klaus caught every word.

He noticed the wetness on Caroline's cheek and wiped it as he looked into her eyes "I wish I felt differently I really do but I will _never_ forgive your kind for what they did to me" taking another stake, he jammed it into her side, missing her ribs by an inch. Klaus couldn't take it anymore, watching her suffer the way she was but he had to talk his way out of it, he had to do something

"What did they do to you? Surely it can't be any worse than what you're doing to her" his voice softened as he stepped into the lighted area, walking very slowly towards Kol

"I never did tell you, did I? I've been hiding it for so long, it's become a part of me" he sighed. There was slight hysteria in his voice as it cracked every so often with his random laughs "Oh, if father knew. He'd behead me the moment he heard but of course, there's no escaping it now" Kol began to span the room, walking in circles around them. Klaus stood his ground watching as the light and shadow almost danced around his face as he walked

"I'm sure he would love you no matter what. You're his son, you're family, Kol" Klaus was unravelling the rope around Caroline's wrists as Kol found interest in something in the room before he gave another creepy outburst

"You're so naive, Klaus. Father didn't love me; he just loved what I was able to do. He loved the anger and the frustration I released on my victims, he loved watching what he didn't have the guts to do" Kol turned to face them, as Klaus backed away slowly from Caroline, avoiding suspicion "Brother, did you not suspect? _You_ of all people, should have guessed? The _best_ Huntsman in town and even you didn't click. I suppose, I'm better than I thought I was" Klaus stepped closer to her brother, why didn't he notice it before?

All those years, living under the same roof and it didn't click. It made sense now, all those visitors that never came back, how he could see perfectly in the dark and how he knew when the sun was rising. _I'm an idiot_ thought Klaus _I'm an actual idiot_

"You got it didn't you"

"How long –"

"How long have I been a Vampire? Since I was about nineteen, some stupid Vampire decided that it'd be a good idea to turn me. I've rebelled ever since, on a mission to get some kind of revenge. I never found him, so I took it out on the rest of them" he smiled, enjoying the memory "Each Vampire I killed, I enjoyed it, pretended that it was him on many occasions.

Of course, over the years, I stopped seeing him and started to find satisfaction in killing. It was like my drug, without it, I felt empty" his emotion speech stopped as his face changed "No one suspects it you know, I have strength they don't know I do; they think I'm human. It makes things _so_ much easier"

Caroline was full untied now with the gag still in her mouth, she held her position so Kol didn't suspect anything as he continued telling his story "knowing all this knowledge came at my advantage, I learnt how to defend myself from these weapons, how to become" he paused "invincible" _he's stark raving mad _thought Klaus as he back away trying to find something on the clutter on Kol's desk. It took him longer than Kol, after all trying to feel for a weapon is harder than it looks

"I'm glad you know now though. I've been wanting to tell you for some time but I thought you'd run off and tell father" his smile faded "oh by the way, if you do tell father, I can rip you're head off – I'm getting quite good at it"

"I won't tell him, trust me" said Klaus solemnly "Kol, you can stop this, you don't have to be a monster. There's a way out"

"Again with your naive positivity! I've searched years for a cure, a remedy but there isn't one" he sighed, turning his evil back on "But let's be honest, I don't think I want to go back to that stupid innocent boy; he was missing out on all the fun. I much prefer being evil" it was like a flick of a switch, one minute, Klaus would think he was getting through to him and he was softening, giving flickers of that sweet boy but then with a click of his fingers, the monster came back, over taking every sense left.

Klaus found what he wanted as he gripped it behind his back and walked slowly forward towards his brother

"No Kol, that little boy was sweet, he was my best friend and my brother –"

"I still am –"

"Kol! You're _not_ him. You're _anything_ but him and I doubt you will ever be him again"

"Brother, I can change..."

"It's too far in your system now, it's _become_ you. I'm sorry" Klaus took the silver gun and shot his brother straight in his heart as a tear escaped his eye. His brother froze, paralysed as he stood as if he was made of ice. His eyes were wide, he didn't look angry; he looked like he was expecting. He almost looked at peace.

In those last few moments, Klaus saw that little boy in his eyes trying to escape but it was like to escape death. He slowly took the gag out of Caroline's mouth now; her face was shocked, almost traumatised. Her face was pale and she looked so weak

"This may hurt a little bit" he pulled every single stake out of her body as she winced as she felt it pull from inside of her. He carried her in his arms as she practically collapsed the moment she was free.

He kissed the top of her head as he left Kol's lair, locking the door behind him.

He whispered into Caroline's ear as he lay her on his bed

"Its okay Sweetheart, you're safe now"

* * *

**I nearly cried writing this chapter, hope you guys did too! I feel all emotional, tell me if you cried ;) Love you all & Thank you for sticking with me, even through the annoying chiffhangers :P**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	8. Never Forget

**Chapter 8**

Caroline awoke to unfamiliar surroundings.

Was it dream?

She rubbed her eyes, before stopping when she realised she was smudging her mascara. She looked down at her hands to see black streaks on her index fingers _shit_ she sighed trying to remove the smudges under her eyes.

_Where am I? _She wondered now as she looked from the four poster bed she lay on with its golden sheets and matching pillows. She sat up on the covers as she scanned the room, the window to her right was shut with the curtains drawn, it was then she noticed that it was pitch black. She knew the sun had risen but she couldn't remember why on earth she was awake in the morning.

She winced as she felt a shooting pain in her side, she saw the blood and the bandages, _definitely wasn't a dream_ she thought as she tried to forget

"Klaus" she mumbled under her breath. It was if he heard her as he knocked on the door quietly before peaking his head around the door

"Oh good, you're awake, love" he carried a blood bag in his hand and she could feel her eyes and her teeth as she smelt it

"Here, drink up. You need your strength" she finished the bag within minutes and Klaus could already see the colour coming back in her cheeks "that's much better" he took the bag off her and threw it in the bin at the side of the bed

"Kol-"

"He's gone now, you don't have to worry about him anymore" his eyes were down clearly hurt by the mention of his name

"I'm sorry. What's going to happen to him?" she placed her hand over his, the warmth made her smile slightly as she felt the blood pumping through his veins

"If the Silver bullet remains in his body, he will be paralysed until it is removed. But of course, I have no intention of removing it. He's hurt too many people, I can't allow that. As far as anyone knows, he's dead"

"and you're father? Won't he –"

"I've told him that he died trying to fight for what he believed in. He took it well really considering. It's best he doesn't know the truth. I may have to lock Kol away somewhere, so that he is never disturbed and can rest in peace" he searched Caroline's worried face. Even after everything he did to her, she still felt sympathy "Kol is completely paralysed, I shot him in the heart so every organ will stop. He will have no recollection of anything other than his last moment speaking to me. So he's not suffering"

"Thank You" she smiled, looking deep into his hazel eyes. She truly did feel sorry for him; he lost a brother to save her. She remembered their moment in the alleyway and that she never did respond to his proposal "What you said in the alley, did you mean it?"

"Every word" she leaned up to him, their lips almost touching before – she was unsure, could he be the one to break the curse, would he grant her wish – she could feel his sweet breath on her skin as she smiled as kissed him lightly on the cheek.

She was coward, if he was the one, it could wait but more importantly she didn't want to face another disappointment

"Well, I'm a girl who likes you and would love to find out if you are the one" he sighed almost disappointed that she didn't kiss him. He wanted so much to kiss her, but he knew transitioning from vampire to human was a big step for someone who's spent most their life living as a vampire. He had to empathise with her.

In a way, he felt bad that he never told Kol that there was a curse breaker; even though he was stubborn and convinced that he didn't want to go back, Klaus knew that he was in denial and that maybe if he knew, he would have changed his mind. He sighed, well that was in the past now, he had about Kol, he had to forget he had a brother.

"I hate to say it, but I knew it" he smiled trying to forget everything and focus on the love of his life. He could see her brow furrow as she stared at him

"Knew what?"

"That you liked me" he loved the way she rolled her eyes at him. Every little thing she did made him like her the more they spent time together. Being so close to losing her had made him realise that he never wanted to be without her but as long as she was a Vampire he knew that wouldn't be a problem.

But it dawned on him, he was human. Sooner or later that time would come and he would die, if she felt the same as him, she would be distraught. He couldn't do that to her, he may be selfish but not _that_ selfish. He looked at the way her eyes lit up when she smiled and he thought, she's been through a lot, now really wasn't the time to bring up death. He ignored it.

"I haven't always liked you" she winked "When we first met, I'd be lying if I didn't say you were the jerkiest jerk in all of jerk-land"

"Jerk-Land?" he could help but laugh now but her serious face made him stop. She glared at him "Sorry" before she snorted and started laughing too

"What is this racket?" the door swung open as Klaus's father barged in, standing tall and proud. Caroline analysed his broad shoulders and tousled hair and found the resemblance between Klaus and his father

"Sorry father, this is Caroline" she stood up to curtsey but afterwards she wasn't sure if that was too formal or not

"Nice to meet you"

"That's _Sir_ to you, girl" he spoke bluntly as if he had no interest in talking at all. If it wasn't for obligation, she was sure he would have just ignored her. He wasn't the _charming_ gentlemen that she has envisaged in fact, he was the complete opposite.

"Father, don't speak to her like that"

"Don't tell me what to do son. If I want your opinion I'll ask for it" he frowned as he looked between the two "Why is it so dark in here? Are you living in a morgue?" he rushed over to the window opening it, letting all the sunshine blast at Caroline. She shrivelled in pain, as her flesh burned she ran to the other side of the room, hovering in the darkest corner

"She's a Vampire" his eyes steamed red, Klaus swore he could see steam coming from his ears

"Father, I –"

"You let a Vampire into MY household. More importantly Son, why is she alive?"

"Father, I think I love her" the mention of 'love' made Caroline smile as she struggled to recover from the burns. But now wasn't the time to be happy, Klaus was about to get ripped to shreds. His father gave a beckoning laugh

"You_ think you love her?_ Son, you're joking right?" his laughter stopped as he saw the serious face on Klaus before Klaus began shaking his head

"You _know_ how I feel about Vampires, Niklaus. This is not acceptable. I will not stand for this. I don't care you if say you love her; she's just got you under her evil spell. You need to end it...NOW or I will tell her about your past and I know how much you try and keep that a secret"

Klaus hesitated for a moment as if considering his options. He did have a past but didn't everybody, of course his past was slighter darker than most. It didn't bother him that people knew, although many didn't but if Caroline did, he feared that maybe she would feel differently about him. And that was definitely something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

But that left him with either taking the risk of her knowing or ending whatever it was they had. If anything, he wasn't doing this for his father that was for sure. Whatever he decided was for her, what he thought was best. Yes he was selfish and he wanted to have his cake and eat it but it was like life and death for him.

He looked between the two options, his dad and the love of his life. He looked at his father with surrender, as he dad gleamed at him like he had won

"Fine"

"I knew you'd see sense boy, I –"

"Tell her"

* * *

**Klaus isn't as innocent as he seems, although I doubt he's secret is _that_ bad, Caroline will forgive him, I hope? :P What are you're thoughts on Klaus's Father? Nasty piece of work, I might have to do somethine about that...**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	9. Past, Present & Future

**Chapter 9**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, tell her" the man laughed, as though his son had lost his mind. He knew that surely once this girl knew about his past, Klaus would lose her anyways. In actually fact, the opinions seemed quite in his favour but that was what his son wanted, so be it

"You, Klaus are an idiot. Why the Gods hate me so much is besides me, they took away my only good son" He'd be lying if Klaus didn't say that hurt a little bit but he keep strong. If only he knew the truth about Kol, he wouldn't have even considered that.

He sighed as he closed the curtains, taking away all the light in his life

"Come here, girl" his father sat on the bed motioning for Caroline to sit next to him, she was a bit hesitant but before long she sat down. Her burns had turned into a more of skin colour as they were healing and were becoming less obvious. She looked at the scarred face man before her and imagined how he got some many injuries.

He caught her looking at them as a smile appeared on his face

"Being a huntsman comes with a price. Battle scars, those blasted Vampires don't go down without a fight. I don't blame them though, it makes the whole thing more exciting, like they died for a purpose almost" she noticed how his face softened as he spoke about being a Huntsman, his occupation really did mean the world to him, she couldn't imagine what he would be like without it. It would be like missing an arm or a leg

"It sounds like you empathise with Vampires?" said Caroline as she continued making patterns in his face. Klaus leaned against the post on the bed next to her, looking now and regretting the moment when the truth was revealed

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't like them but I guess not all Vampires are the devil. I mean some of them are just unfortunate; they don't set out to be monsters. They just wake up one day and BOOM they're a Vampire. It's sad really but regardless, I still think it's my duty to kill them. To one; try and get rid of the Vampire race and two, to end their suffering"

"I don't want to be a Vampire" she mumbled now "It was almost _given _to me by my father, a gene passed on. I didn't want it and I still don't, but I've come to accept I don't have a choice"

"There's always a choice, Caroline" she was stunned that he used her name instead of calling her 'girl'. He acted like the big bad wolf but in actual fact he seemed sweet, maybe a little rough on the edges but he meant well.

He looked up at his son and remembered what he set out to do

"Yes. Klaus's past. You seem like a nice girl but I just can't do it. I can't accept you, I'm sorry. You're a Vampire and to me, it would be impossible for me to welcome you with open arms, you must understand that. It's nothing personal; it's just the way I've been raised. Forgive me" It surprised her that the man from early who barged in with his superiority now lowered himself to almost a human being. She placed her hand over his as he flinched a little bit she smiled

"I understand, Sir. Please, do what you have to do" at this moment, he felt bad. He liked this girl; it was the only girl of Klaus's that he actually seemed to feel a connection with. If only she wasn't what she was, he would be more than happy to call her the _daughter he never had._

His eyes faced the ground, but unless some miracle, she would always be a Vampire and he would always be hunting her. He had to tell her.

"Klaus wasn't always as honourable as he is now. He comes with _a lot_ of baggage of course even I didn't know this until recently. It started a few years ago. There used to be an island called Juju that was next to Fiji. My dear Klaus here was a killer; he massacred the whole island, leaving nothing but dirt behind. He killed thousands of people. He was relentless. Nothing stood in his way, a child, killed, a mother, killed, a dog, killed. Anything it didn't matter. He took out the whole island; it's not even on the map anymore. They called him, Ju-killer" the name rang a bell and Caroline held her hand to her mouth

"I've heard about this, it was all over the news" she looked at Klaus now "That was _you_" his eyes were down he dare not look at her

"Yes, it was a hard time, of course. These skills that he developed over that time has indeed made him the best Huntsman that I know, so in a way, what happened was maybe for the best"

"The best? He killed an entire population of an island and you're praising him?"

"I never said this would be easy on the ears, Caroline" she frowned at him, of course she was shocked. It wasn't every day that you hear that the man of your dreams was actually capable of murder not just any murder; murder of a population

"But I've changed, love. I went through years of therapy, years of controlling myself. At the time, I was angry I guess. Jealous that Kol would get all the attention for being so bad and sadistic. I wanted to prove that I was just as capable if not better. Of course now, I hate violence. I'm worried that even the slightest bit, could trigger another outburst"

funnily enough, she wasn't scared. Any normal person would have run by now, but she didn't move an inch. She was perfectly happy; she felt that they matched even more now.

This perfect man, who she thought she would never compare a monster like herself to, was in fact just as monstrous as her. She couldn't help herself but giggle

"You're finding my struggle, funny?"

"Sorry" she laughed again, trying to control herself "it's not that, you're story is perfectly emotional. I'm just laughing cause for some reason. I don't care. It doesn't bother me that you did that in the past" he was smiling now; this definitely wasn't the reaction he had thought.

"So you're not going to run away screaming murder? And you're feelings haven't changed?"

"Surprising no, not one bit – I am a bit worried why I'm not though. I can't –"before she could say anymore, he embraced her in his arms holding her tight to his arms.

He vowed from this moment he would never let her go. It took her a moment before she responded wrapping her arms around him. This was strange, she had imagined hugging him, but doing it in real life made it feel like it was all still a dream. What he said next surprised her even more

"Caroline. I love you" his dad gave a puzzled look, almost in the state that he was going to be sick

"I'll leave you kids to it" he said before, almost running out of the room

"Say that again?" Caroline looked at Klaus, he's eyes wide and his dimples adorable. How could she resist such a puppy dog face

"I love you" she heard it the first time when he said it to his dad, she heard it the second time when he said it and she definitely heard it the third time when he repeated it. She was so full of emotions, her world didn't seem as pointless as she first thought but then she realised the reality. Just when you think life is going you're way, it gets more complicated

"But...I'm a Vampire and you're dad?" he held her cold hands in his, stroking them gentling as he moved forward towards her

"I don't care. A Vampire or not, it doesn't change the way I feel about you and my dad, he'll have to get over it. I'm not loosing you, love. Not now, Not ever" she still had that worried expression over her face, that look full of questions and uncertainty

"Being a Vampire means I will never die, when you're old and long gone, I will still be here. I won't age. Can you deal with that? Can you still call me yours?"

"Sweetheart, the question is, could you still call _me_ yours?" he laughed "One day, I will look old enough to be your granddad. I will be fine as long as you're by my side" he thought now, this was definitely him being selfish.

Yes, he would die but Caroline would carry on living, alone, without him. Then he remembered the curse. This could all come to an end; she didn't have to live without him.

They could grow old together, rocking in chairs on their porch like in the movies.

All it took was just one kiss.

* * *

**For some strange reason, I think Klaus is showing some resemblances to Stefan here. It wasn't intentionally, but when Klaus starts eatin bunny rabbits, they I know something wrong! LOL I'd thought I'd be nice and upload another chapter before bedtime ;) Don't worry, this is NOT the end, I still have a few plotlines up my sleeve and I know that you are all going to hate me in the next chapter...I'm SORRY in advance!**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	10. Better Luck Next Time

**Chapter 10**

"Caroline, you and I both know that there is only one way to solve this. All it takes is True love's first kiss. I need you to believe that it works that I am your true love and the spell will be broken" she heard his words but it didn't sink in. He was right, it was proven that the kiss worked, her dad was living evidence. He looked at her almost begging for her to believe.

If she didn't, they couldn't guarantee that it would work and she would be stuck as a Vampire forever. There was nothing worse than being forced to believe in something you don't

"But you know I can't. I can't bring myself to believe in fairytales Klaus. I just –"

"Please Caroline, just try – for me" she searched his face, his strong nose, his pink lips, his hazel eyes. She wanted so much to believe, she had to for her own sake. _C'mon Caroline you can do this_ the voice in her head cheered her on but was it enough? The doubt in her mind was powerful but was her belief powerful enough to overcome it.

She closed her eyes, repeating _I believe_ over and over in her head. She felt like she was in an episode of Peter Pan when they had to bring back Tinker bell from the dead by saying 'I do believe in fairies I do, I do" even now the thought of that seemed so unrealistic.

Why did she fear the fantasy, it was like her mind didn't want her to ever be happy, it was like she was cursed to live life forever as a Vampire. It was either that or it was just what her mind was making her believe.

She was in a constant battle between her heart and her mind. At this rate she had a feeling which one would win, which one always won. But she had to push all that doubt out of her mind, she had to do this. He _had _to be the one.

"Are you ready, love?" his voice echoed in her mind as she nodded hesitantly. She could do this, couldn't she?

"Relax, think about being a Human and how happy you are. Make the wish then believe that you have already received it. That you _are_ a human" Her eyes were still closed as she imagined herself as a human, blood pumping through her veins, a beating heart and colour in her cheeks. She imagined her and Klaus sitting together snuggled under a blanket watching a midnight film as they ate popcorn. She thought about the taste of the popcorn, the way it felt in her mouth. _I am a human _she kept chanting this in her head.

It was a shock as his lips were on hers. They were soft as they fit into hers like a jigsaw, they moved in unison. She could taste that sweet rust but it was ten times stronger now. Just as his breath lingered on her lips, he moved away. She waited for that sign, the pain that came with transitioning. She didn't know what to expect, she never did ask her dad what it was like. She regretted that now.

Were there blackouts, was she supposed to faint? Maybe it had already happened and it was her mind that was left. She remembered something her father said to her when she was thirteen

[Flashback]

"_I hate being a Vampire!" shouted Caroline as she tried to wriggle out of her father's grip. Her skinny frame trapped between his hands. She wished he let her go, let her run to her room and slam the door – after all that was what she wanted, she wanted to be miserable, she wanted the world to pity her as much as she pitied herself – but he father was strong, he didn't believe in self pity. _

_She stopped struggling, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Life wasn't fair "I just want to be normal, daddy" she sighed like she had given up, all the fight was gone and she was stripped back to that little girl with no hope. He sat on the floor, pulling her in to him and letting her sit on his lap as he stroked her hair  
_

_"Darling, don't worry one day you will be normal, you will find your true love and the curse will be broken. Don't lose faith, my Caroline, it will happen. Your destiny is already written in the stars, you're fated to find him" she sunk back into his chest; she prayed that he was right. _

_There was nothing worse than living your childhood practically by yourself. She was home schooled, for obvious reasons and the only friends were her parents. Her mum always told her the best friend was herself and she was definitely starting to believe that  
_

_"But what if it doesn't work, what if my true love's kiss doesn't go to plan and I don't change" he continued stroking her hair now  
_

_"There's something you have to remember darling, you need to accept who you are and that will help you make the change" _

She smiled, she had accepted who she was; she was a human. She was convinced it worked, she did all it took. Maybe this was all it took, she has to accept her being a human and that would change her. She was ready to leave her Vampire past behind and embrace her human side. She opened her eyes to see Klaus glaring at her

"It worked didn't it! Do I look different, I -"

"- Caroline" he raised his head to her neck to feel for a pulse "I'm sorry" His eyes dropped as he shook his head "You're still dead"

"But I did everything you told me to do, I believe I was a human. This can't be right, I did it. I promise I did"

"It wasn't enough, love" if she had a heart, she knew it would have sunk. Just when she had a glimpse of hope that maybe this fable was true, it was taken out of her; every last drop of hope was gone. She had officially given up. She was so convinced the magic and fairytales didn't work that even her body and mind were against it to.

He saw the way she looked. How deflated she now was. Even though the kiss didn't work, he enjoyed every second of it but he knew that they wouldn't be kissing anytime soon. She was miserable and she hated herself for not being able to believe in what seemed like such a petty thing

"It's alright, love. Don't worry yourself over it, I still love you regardless. Look the sun's set maybe we should take a stroll, get your mind off things" she smiled as she took his hand and they left the house feeling a little better than they started.

* * *

[Outside the House]

Two eyes stared from across the street, watching Klaus and Caroline walk down away from the house in the darkness. He noted how they linked hands. It confused him as he could tell she was a Vampire and he could smell that he was a human. It wasn't normal, not as far as he knew. The world had changed since the last time he visited.

Even people of different species were able to have a relationship. He rolled his eyes as he cocked his head side to side and waited for the right moment before sneaking into the house.

The door was conveniently left open – even if it was locked, he would have found another way in – his silent footsteps walked past Klaus's father asleep in front of the TV. The light flickered across his face, making the shadows dance as the TV blinked. He could smell beer, the man had been drinking, _fool_ he thought before he continued walking through the corridor.

He had been watching the house for a few days now, unsure what the right time to enter would be. He had never been inside before, and frankly he didn't know why, it was a perfectly nice house and he could see himself getting quite at home there. The best of it was, they wouldn't even know he was there until, he wanting them to.

He loved the way he could hear everything from the moment Kol was shot to the moment they tried to break the _curse_. With all this new found knowledge he became even more motivated to strike. He was on a mission and the game just got good. Revenge was always sweet but when it's someone else's revenge it became even sweeter.

He made his way down to Kol's lair looking at the poor boy still stood there frozen. He stroked his face, he was proud of him, the things he achieved. If only he wasn't so set on killing Vampires, he may have taken him under his wing. He shook his head _stupid Klaus never did move him_ he smiled, it all worked out in his favour and he didn't have to _persuade_ anyone to help capture Kol for him.

He made his fingers into a claw and went straight for Kol's heart; pushing his hand gently into the flesh and retrieving the Silver bullet. His lips curled into a smile as Kol's eye began to blink and his body began to loosen

"It's good to see you again, my friend" Kol's eyes widened as he recognised the face, the face that he had been searching years for. The Vampire he hated so much, the one that turned him. The name echoed in his head like venom, he almost spat the words out as he spoke his name

"Tyler"

* * *

**Yes...I made Tyler into a Vampire, you got a problem? ;) jokes, In all honesty I couldn't think of another name for my newest BAD GUY! and the kiss...yeah I'm sorry :( Before you all lose hope, the real _kiss_ will be coming up but first we have a few bits and bobs in between. What did you think though? Tell me honestly, cus the next chapter is well...let's say it's a bit of Forwood ;)**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	11. Little Red Riding Hood

**Chapter 11**

"Did you miss me?" Tyler asked his eyes glowed as he stared down at Kol. He felt some pleasure in his creation, the way he was so unwilling to become a Vampire, made it even more satisfying. He remembered the night well like it was only yesterday

[Flashback]

_He saw him over in the woods, a happy obedient boy that was just doing his chores from his father and collecting wood for father. A perfectly touching scene and that was something Tyler couldn't have. Happiness in a world that was clearly full of hidden sadness. He just wanted to make the world right, show people for what it truly is. _

_As he closed on the boy, he heard him humming a tune, a tune that he knew he would never forget. He crept in low, hiding amongst the bushes as he ended up behind him. The boy didn't suspect anything as he stood up. Tyler was behind him, holding his hands behind his back and making him drop his basket of wood. He was always fond of theatricals and well he wanted to make this a night to remember  
_

_"Oh little red riding hood, all alone in the forest such an unfortunate place to be" the boy looked confused, he tensed as the man was in front of him. The veins around his eyes appearing making his pupils dilate  
_

_"My name's Kol, not little red riding hood. You must be mistaken" the man laughed, giving Kol chills  
_

_"No my boy, I am never mistaken. You are my little red riding hood and I am the wolf"  
_

_"What big eyes you have" smiled Kol, little red riding hood was one of his all time favourite books, his father used to read it to him. This guy was crazy, if he wanted to rein act the story, that's what he would do. Maybe it was his only way of survival. Tyler smiled, acknowledging Kol's attempt of playing along in his game, he knew he would like this boy  
_

_"The better to see you with"  
_

_"What big ears you have" Tyler frowned, the last time he checked his ears were normal sized but he shrugged as he played along  
_

_"The better to hear you with" he had enough fun and games now, he scowled as his fangs appeared and loved how Kol's eyes widened  
_

_"What big teeth you have" Tyler didn't have the intention of killing the boy, not anymore, he thought that maybe he would be good asset to him in the future. He winked as the boy couldn't take his eyes on his fangs. Clearly he had never seen a Vampire before, so this next thing would definitely be a shock  
_

_"The better to turn you with" _

"You _repulse_ me" snarled Kol now breaking Tyler's flashback, he was gutted cus he enjoyed the next bit as well. He couldn't help but smile at Kol's obviously hatred towards him; it was like energy to boost his spirit.

"That's no way to talk to the Vampire who just saved you're life. A thank you would be nice" Kol stared at him, almost scowling. Tyler was ten times the monster Kol was, and frankly Kol didn't like competition especially combined with his disgust of seeing the man again.

From past experiences, Kol knew that Tyler was a bit on the weird side, he could turn be so evil and yet act like it was what was best and you wouldn't suspect that he was being evil. He could trick you into thinking that he was being nice but if you didn't play it his way he could turn any minute. After all these years, he decides to show his slimy face again.

He had cheek, a nerve and the more he thought about the more he had a bone to pick with Tyler. When Kol didn't say thank you, Tyler shrugged his shoulders as though it didn't bother him "Suit yourself" he circled the lair, his eyes searching every corner as though looking for something that he could find. Maybe a Souvenir or a weapon that he could use but there was nothing that proved any interest to him

"Why did you save me? Feeling remorse for turning me in the first place?" Tyler stopped circling and faced Kol with an evil smile spread across his face. _This kid thought I was capable of remorse, he has a lot to learn _thought Tyler as he closed the distance between them

"I regret nothing about turning you, Kol. In fact, you've got to be my greatest creation – I feel a bit like Frankenstein – apart from Frankenstein's monster was a bit more _obedient. _Do you not remember how much_ fun _we had?" of course Kol remembered, it was the only thing he remembered for all those years. The way they rein act a scene from his childhood favourite books, even to this day he thought that was a sick way of playing with a kid's mind. Giving them false sense of hope with a story then stabbing them in the back.

"Answer the question. _Why_ did you save me?"

"Mate, why are you mad at me? I wasn't the one who shot you" Kol thought about it for a while, in fact he didn't have much memory of what happened. He had flickers of recollection; Caroline, Klaus, Gun. He felt betrayed; his own brother picked a stranger over him. He felt angry, like he needed to teach Klaus a lesson. How dare he shoot him? After all they'd through – plaiting each other's hair and painting each other's toe nails – Jokes. Tyler could see the anger forming in Kol's eyes, his plan was working. Revenge was on the way, soon, he could play out his game and he knew something for sure. His games, His rules which meant one thing; He always wins

"I could kill him for what he did to me" Kol mumbled under his breath. _That's better_ thought Tyler as he played with a stone that he found, tossing it up and down in the air and he caught it firmly in his hand each time.

"That my friend can be arranged! I'm feeling extra generous today; I'll help you out with your little _predicament _but of course, nothing comes for free"

"What do _you_ want?" he sniggered "My soul?"

"Tempting but no, I want that girl. You know, the blonde bombshell that you're brother holds so tightly on his arm"

"Oh her" _good luck with that one_ Kol thought as he remembered his attempt to get her. She was definitely proving a catch "She means nothing to me, you can have her" Kol felt exhilarated. He secretly wanted to see her turn Tyler down, like the way she did to him. He wanted to see his heart drop. There was that part of it and also that he knew how Klaus felt about her. It was like a double whammy, he would get revenge on his brother by stealing his girl; proving to him that he chose the wrong person. That picking Caroline over Kol was a _big mistake  
_

_"_I get the girl in payment for helping you kill your brother, deal?" He wasn't going to like forming an alliance with Tyler but what choice did he have? He was supposed to be paralysed in a cell, never mind plotting against his brother. He hesitated for a moment as he looked uncertain about the hand raised in front of him. He smiled slightly before grasping that hand; there was a chance he was going to regret this but it was a chance he was going to have to take

"Deal"

"So what is she like?"

"Who? Caroline?" Kol was still trying to get his head around everything that he just agreed on. Would he regret it, betraying his brother like that?

"...Caroline. Yes her" Kol couldn't help but chuckle

"You'll find out soon enough"

* * *

**What did you think? Intense! haha the next chapter is AWESOME! hope you enjoyed this one, I love doing the flashbacks! if you havent already noticed haha! LOL**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	12. Another Side of Evil

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure that you are clear with the plan? I don't want any mistakes" Tyler was stern when he spoke over the phone making Kol fear his voice. He leant on a lamp post on the way to Caroline's house.

He remembered seeing her standing there a few nights ago, of course then he didn't know what importance she would hold in the future. He had admired her then, the way she stood like she owned the place. Kol's irritating voice echoed in his head as he tried to push him out

"Yes, over"

"Is Klaus at home yet?"

"Yes, he just got back over"

"Good, that means she should be on her way"

"Probably, over" Tyler frowned this kid was so _annoying_

"Why do you keep saying 'over', firstly we're not in an FBI movie and secondly we're not using walkie talkies, so_ cut it_"

"Sorry, over...I mean Sorry" Tyler rolled his eyes before hanging up the phone, _Amateurs. _After a few years of being on the planet, he got used to dealing with such _small_ mind people. He thought Kol was different, he had the mind of a killer but somewhere in that mind he also had a section called idiot.

The streets were still dark and he knew that shortly he would be seeing this Caroline. He never had the pleasure of talking to her or seeing her face properly. It excited him to think that she would have the face of an Angel or a Goddess.

He tried to match the face to body as he could sense her presence, _Just on time_ thought Tyler as he waited at the lamp post that was half way between Caroline's house and Klaus's. Either he's timing was impeccable or it was just coincidental but he smiled as he recognised the blonde curls bouncing towards him, she had a jump in her step.

He glared at her face, it was nothing like he had imagined. It was so much more beautiful. Her skin was radiant and her eyes like sapphires, she was nothing like he had ever seen before. The soft features in her face were complimented by her hair, she was gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she hadn't noticed him yet but he grinned as she walked past him.

Her smell was just a desirable as the rest of her. She looked so kind, sweet. _It's like taking candy off a baby_he smiled now baring all his teeth as he walked up behind her.

"Sorry ma'am, I think you dropped this" she turned to see a tanned man glaring at her. He was slightly taller than her as she looked up to see his pearly white teeth sparking in her face as she couldn't help but return the favour.

There was something about his eyes that drew her to him, the way they sparkled in the light. It made her glow and feel like she was suffering from a school girl crush. She saw his hand now and looked down to reveal a small silver coin lightly placed in the centre of his palm

"No, Sorry. That's not mine" She only briefly looked at it before looking back at his face. He had such an appeal that she couldn't keep her eyes off him

"Well take it, it's facing heads up which means you'll have good luck" she looked at this charming bloke, he was so different to anyone else she had met. The way he spoke like he knew something that she didn't. That hidden mystery intrigued her.

She couldn't help notice his big brown eyes and his handsome features. It was a guy like him that could make any girl, blush. If she was capable of blushing, she would have

"Why thank you...erm"

"Tyler" he said interjecting his name quickly without a second thought which shocked Caroline how forward he was. He took her hand opening it up and placing the coin inside it. Wrapping his fingers around hers to close her hand "Keep it safe" he smiled

"Thanks"

"And what's your name, beautiful?" that did it, it made her weak at the knees. He called her _beautiful_; Klaus just got himself some competition. Her mind was so flustered that she didn't even realise that his hand was the same temperature as her own

"It's erm...Caroline" taking her other hand now, Tyler took it and brought it to his lips, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, how can a stranger be so sweet.

Any normal person would find it absurd the way he was behaving but instead she just found it endearing. She has already established that she wasn't _normal_ so this came as no surprise to her

"It's lovely to meet you, Caroline" however evil he wanted to be, this girl brought out the best in him – well that's what he told himself - He felt like he didn't have to pretend around her, she wasn't judgemental and winning her over seemed like a treat.

He could see why Klaus liked her, and he could easily see himself falling for her. What Tyler wanted, Tyler got – sound familiar?

"Let me take you home. It's the least I can do for your hospitality" he smiled raising an arm for her to hold. She frowned at the word _hospitality_ she didn't do anything expect tell him that it wasn't her coin but regardless she took his hand accordingly "Please darling, tell me about you, we must have _so_ much in common" It had taken her a while to figure it out but eventually after she had pasted the fluster of her heart she came to the conclusion

"Well, I know for a fact that we are _both_ Vampires" he raised an eyebrow at her

"Very Observant, my lady. I like a girl who's smart" his little names for her made her tingle, she was a sucker for gentleman and this guy was definitely playing _that_ card. He _liked_ her, it when then that her mind flashed back to Klaus, what was she doing flirting with a man when her heart belonged to another?

"Sorry Tyler, I'm afraid I'm taken" she removed her arm from his as she folded them on her chest as they continued walking side by side in the moonlight

"Oh of course you, a pretty girl like you. What was I thinking, please tell me about him. I want to know _everything_" she crease appeared in her brow slightly, maybe she got the signs wrong, maybe he was gay?

"Erm...we'll he's human and –"

"Stop right there, say no more" he held a hand up to her face "I know exactly how you feel"

"I'm sorry? How I feel?" _Mr. Gentleman over here thinks he suddenly knows all about me _thought Caroline and now that was something Caroline didn't tolerate.

Just when she thought she could have a nice civilised conversation with someone – we all know she needed one – but it always backfired and bite her in the ass.

Why could she never catch a break?

"Yes, you're a vampire and he's a human. It's obvious, you're going to live forever and he's not. One day he will die and you will be left all alone. I feel for you I really do. It's a pity, you're wasting your time with a human" he spoke so fast, she found it hard to keep up but she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

She stopped and faced him

"How dare you!"

"Oh my, sorry darling. I didn't mean to offend you, but am I not speaking the truth?" she looked at him, her frown starting to fade. It was true, that was exactly the case. Of course, she still had hope that one day she would believe and the curse would be broken but until then the situation still stands.

She wouldn't admit that he was right that the problem was hitting her in the face, she couldn't admit that a stranger could tell her life story from just a sentence

"You know you're going about this the wrong way, Caroline"

"Excuse me?" _now what was he going on about_ she forced a nod or two pretending that she actually cared but his words seemed logical that she couldn't help but listen

"You're so convinced that you're a human, that even you're body is fighting against you. You're behaviour is human but you forget that you're not human, _you are_ a Vampire. You gotta start behaving like one. I don't think this _human_ boy is helping you and in my honest opinion I think you should be with your own kind, you know another Vampire"

"What? Like you?" Caroline was becoming defensive now. The cheek of this man, all her previous thoughts about him vanished as new ones replaced them. Maybe there was a part of him that was sweet, there was definitely the handsome part nothing could get rid of that but there was also a part that made her angry.

The way he said thing made him sound rude and arrogant and she didn't like it one bit

"Yes, I think you and I would make a perfect couple, don't you?" she gawped at him "I'll tell you what I think" she said before putting one tight slap across his face as she left him standing there in the cold staring back at her.

He played it nice; he tried to make her fall in love with him on her terms. If she wanted to be difficult and not sub come to his rules then it was going to have to be on _his_ terms.

* * *

**Everybody hating Tyler right now? Thought this chapter gave you guys to see what Caroline thought of her new love with Klaus, maybe? Next Chapter is on Klaus's POV after him and Caroline parted ways ;) Stay Tuned**_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	13. In the Loop

**Chapter 13**

Klaus had just walked in the house after kissing Caroline goodnight. By _kiss_ it was on the cheek, he still couldn't understand why the curse didn't break. He believed her that she truly did try but for some reason it didn't work.

He made a note to himself to do further research but for now he needed to get some rest, and maybe store Kol's body away somewhere. It had been a while since he thought about Kol, so much had been happening since the incident.

He still gulped every time he thought about what he did to his brother. Kol trusted him, and looked up to him and there he was frozen by the hand of Klaus. He had to do something, put Kol out of sight and out of mind but every time he went to do it, it was like something always cropped up distracting him, like he wasn't supposed to do it.

But tonight was going to be the night. Kol was going to be put away for good.

He made his way down to the lair turning on the lights, the place looked different without all the _smoke and mirrors_. He walked straight past when he thought was Kol's body and laid his things on the table that was now in the centre of the room. Of course at the time, he thought nothing of it

"Alright, brother" Klaus had a tendency to speak like his brother could hear him, he may be paralysed but that didn't mean that he couldn't still hear or understand him. It was like being in a coma; some people are still able to hear others talking to them. Of course, he had never been in a Coma himself so he could clarify that

"I'm quite well, Klaus thanks for asking" he froze and turned round to see Kol leaning at the doorway, smiling at him

"How did you... When did you..."

"...Get out? With a little help from a _friend_" _he has friends_ thought Klaus smiling at his own private joke as Kol didn't look amused. Kol walked down towards his brother until the distance between them closed and they were inches away from their bodies touching

"Mind telling me _why_ you decided to shoot me"

"More importantly Kol, I think you should tell me who this friend of yours is" normally Klaus wasn't scared of his brother, but having the new found information that Kol was in fact a Vampire, made the tables turn slightly.

All his previous jealousy for his brother had somewhat disappeared as now he just pitied him. Thanks to his father babying him all his life, Kol backfired and turned into the opposite of what his father would have hoped

"It's a pretty funny story really. You know that Vampire that turned me, turns out he's back in town and he felt very much obliged to help me out. In more ways than just _taking out the bullet_" Klaus never lost eye contact with Kol in the fear that he might pounce. Even though he had silent steps, Klaus knew exactly where Kol was at all times, he could feel his presence. It was like trying to throw a dart at a target with a blind fold on, granted Klaus would hit bulls-eye every time

"Oh that was nice of him"

"My sentiments exactly. Well, he's out and about, I believe he's speaking to your precious Caroline as we speak" the mention of her name made Klaus angry, just when he thought she was safe, there was another villain on the loose. Sometimes he wished he never entered her life, as before him she seemed a hell of a lot safer than she was now

"What does he want with Caroline?" Kol was sharpening a knife in his hands as he spoke. Klaus could hear the clinking that started to form a rhythmic beat to the tension

"Oh just part of a deal we made" _deal?_ _That was never good_, thought Klaus as he continued watching as the light shimmered off the knife each time Kol struck it. It wasn't like he couldn't defend himself, he could kill Kol in once strike but it was the fear that killing would bring. He hadn't killed anyone in so long, the thought of doing it again made him worry that it would bring back _that_ side of him, the _riper, _the _Ju-killer_.

Klaus snarled as he spoke his next words "What was this deal, brother?" he said the last word in a kind of mockery, he still stood by his thoughts that this creature in front of him was far from his brother

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that"

"You're not my brother" he said repeating the words in his head as Kol laughed in his face as he continued looking down at his knife, twisting it in his hands. Klaus didn't like this_ game_ that Kol enjoyed playing, he just wanted answers

"You will tell me what the deal is or -"

"Now, now. There is no need for threats...there's plenty of time for that. Since you're _so_ eager, I will tell you" He drew closer to Klaus, almost within whispering distance "Tyler gets Caroline in repayment for helping me kill you" he moved away from his ear, as he attempted to push the knife into Klaus. He thought he did it, as he looked down he saw Klaus's hand wrapped around the blade stopping it, inches away from his stomach. He tried to push again but he was stuck

"Oh you're good, but just you wait when Tyler gets here, you'll be sorry" they heard a slam of the door as Tyler came speeding into the room, Barricading Klaus to the back wall with his teeth ajar. _Talk about timing_ thought Klaus as his forehead wrinkled. He looked down to see his feet were no longer on the ground, then he looked back up at Tyler _interesting_

"You must be Tyler" spoke Klaus calmly, as though he did this kind of thing everyday – which wasn't completely false – he watched as Tyler's eye change from a vibrant red to a brown shade. His mouth moved closer to his neck

"You know I could bite you right now and end it all but that's too kind" he released Klaus abruptly and walked over the Kol, with a scowl on his face. Kol smirked _he just met Caroline_

"Did you get her?" he asked completely obvious to the answer that he was already expecting

"No, she's too feisty for her own good. She turned me down. Me? Tyler!" Klaus smiled at this fact as he continued to eavesdrop on their conversation

"Appearances can definitely be deceiving with that one"

"You got that right, but don't worry, once he's dead, she'll have no choice but to chose me" they both grinned at each other

"We better get a move on then" laughed Kol as Tyler nodded in agreement. They cornered Klaus, as they moved in. He had nowhere to run and they had him exactly where they wanted him. Their shadows covered his body and he was now surrounded in darkness – ironic as that may sound – Klaus smiled as they both looked at him, trying to be bad and hard.

But he took one look at them and thought t_his is going to be fun_. They couldn't understand why they weren't scaring him like they intended to, they were terrifying to anyone else but Klaus just laughed in their faces.

It was like they heard what he thought as they repeated "This is going to be fun" but with less confidence than they had originally started out with.

* * *

**So Klaus is now in the loop! Yay! We all hate Tyler & Kol Urgh! I'm starting to hate them the more I write about them, never good! I'm not gonna lie but the next chapter is so weird, in a strange way its funny but you'll have to wait and judge for yourself! ;)**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	14. Bring it on!

**Chapter 14**

"What you going to do to me boys? Okay, let my guess, you're going to _try_ and kill me and then what?" he wasn't scared of two Vampires – okay maybe a little bit – but if he convinced himself that he wasn't, he could easily turn those emotions off.

He searched the wall behind him for a weapon anything to help him defend himself, either that or it was going to be his bare hands

"We are not going to _try_ and kill you Klaus, we _are_ going to"

"ooooh, I'm scared now" his sarcastic hand motions was making them look stupid and he knew they didn't like that. They looked at each other, unsure what they wanted to do, they clearly didn't plan this very well "How about this, I'll let you ladies make a plan of action while I go make a cup of tea, did any of you want anything?"

he practically just barged passed their stunned faces. Now he was the one that was stuck, should he run or should he kill them first. He found a wooden stake – one hit in the heart and bye bye Vampire – but he wasn't sure about Tyler, until he confirmed his suspicions

"A stake? Please. That may kill him but you'll have a hard time killing me, I'm old enough to be you're great granddad – maybe older than that. There's only one way you can kill me"

"Please expand" said Klaus still playing with the Stake in his hand

"Now, why would I do that? I may be old but I'm not stupid" _could've surprised me_ thought Klaus as he looked around the lair. He read something before about killing an old Vampire but he couldn't for the life of him remember how. He'd deal with Kol later but Tyler was his main target

"You're girl Caroline is stunning by the way. She's a real catch, you better hold on to her before someone like me takes her off your hands" they were in a stance opposite each other. Klaus ran towards his brother staking him in the back of his neck, causing him to collapse, _not so strong now are we?_ – he still had a few tricks up his sleeve

"And then there was one" smiled Klaus ignoring his previous comment but Tyler wasn't fazed his thought were still on Caroline

"You know, I got her all flustered, she didn't even think about you once. She was more than ready to jump my bones without a second thought"

"Oh Really!?" He gave a mocked shocked face "After what I heard you say to my brother moments ago, I don't think that was the case. Don't feel too bad, I would've turned you down too" they were in a stance hovering around each other. Klaus saw how Tyler looked over to Kol as if he was looking for assistance

"Don't bother; he won't be waking anytime soon. I used to do something similar to him when he was little, cruel maybe but I got him to shut up when he was crying. Obviously without the stake cus at that point _you_ didn't turn him" Tyler chilled Klaus with his laugh, which made him stand up straight and frown

"Oh he told you about that did he? So much for sworn secrecy! Personally, I think I choose the wrong brother, Ju-Killer" Klaus looked shocked; _well someone's done their research_

"Ah yes! I know _all _about you. You would have been a great asset to my clan, I need someone like you. If you ever feel like coming over to the dark side. Call me" Tyler winked as he armed himself with the knife that Kol was sharpening earlier, manipulating it in his hands like he did before

"Hey I just met you and this is _crazy_" Klaus had a confused look on his face as he said the words that seemed so unnatural coming out of his mouth

"Well, here's my number so call me maybe?" they both looked at each other in puzzlement, _now that was strange_ before they took back their original stance. This time Klaus has gotten a metal stake with white oak on it – He picked up a few tips from the Vampire Diaries, BEST SHOW EVER – he watched as Tyler's eyes widened, _gotcha  
_

_"_and you think _that's_ gonna kill me?" he questioned acting like he wasn't scared of no metal stake

"...Yes Tyler, I think you and I both now that it will"

"We'll have to see about that" they paused, and both put one hand behind their backs in a fencing stance. Klaus had the metal stake and Tyler had the knife

"On Guard" shouted Tyler randomly as they began lunging at each other. They danced around the room like ballerinas with weapons as Tyler pushed himself off the wall and plummeting down on top of Klaus. He now sat snuggling on Klaus's waist with the knife drawn up to his throat. Klaus's eye were wide, he had to think fast, he wasn't ready to die especially not to this joke of a Vampire

"Are you Ready, Klaus?"

"Am I ready for what?" there was silence as Klaus looked up to Tyler's excited eyes before he frowned "Are you _coming on_ to me?" Tyler's eyes darted, before he shook his head

"NO! I meant, are you ready to die, cus you know, I'm going to kill you"

"ooooh"

"Coming on to you? God NO! Have you seen yourself?" Klaus chuckled now

"Glad we got that cleared up" with that distraction, Klaus knocked Tyler over, changing their positions round. Now Klaus was the one in the driving seat – no pun intended

"Ah well, this is a change of events" he could see how Tyler's eyes were begging. He didn't want to die or maybe he did. Maybe it was time, that Tyler said goodbye to world he became so accustomed to

"Kill me" he said sternly "Just do it"

"You _want_ me to kill you? What about you're deal?" Tyler sighed as though he was tired of being the bad guy and suddenly his nice guy was showing

"Let's be honest, Caroline loves _you_ there is no chance that she would EVER love me and well I'm getting old – It's my hundredth birthday today - "

"Oh Happy birthday" smiled Klaus interrupted him before he continued

"Thanks, but I think it's time. So Please just do it" _you didn't have tell Klaus twice_. He stabbed the stake into his heart as he watched as Tyler's body turned gray and his skin crackled. He was gone. Klaus moved off of Tyler and waited, he thought that maybe something would happen and he would remarkably change back into that guy that he was before.

After he opened his tightly closed eyes, one at a time, he was surprised to still see himself, as normal. No killer eyes waiting for his next victim, he looked okay.

_Phew_ he thought as he looked back at his brother, lying there motionless

"Now what am I going to do with you"

* * *

**There's the fight scene guys, what did you think? This chapter was different then my other chapters mainly at the idea that I found it HILLARIOUS to think that two like _hard _men trying to be the big bad acting all girly. I just found it funny, so this ended up more of a parody really. I hope the humour worked on you as it did me. The next chapter is a bit of bromance between Kol and Klaus. Getting to know the two brothers a bit more. (as you can tell, I tend to write the next chapter in advance) so take my little hints wisely ;) Stay tuned, my lovelies!**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	15. Heart vs No Heart

**Chapter 15**

He removed the stake from Kol's neck making him stir as he awoke. Klaus pulled up a stool and sat in front of him, staring down and waiting for his eyes to eventually open.

He rolled his eyes slightly as per usual Kol was taking the mick to awaken. Klaus sat there watching as his eyes fluttered and his arms stretched above his head, he even made the effort to yawn slightly like he just came out of a big slumber.

He couldn't take this any longer, he slapped him right then and there "Snap out of it" he didn't have time to sit here watching sleeping beauty. Kol frowned as he rubbed his cheek

"What'd you do that for?" Klaus had his reasons, it felt good to get some back over Kol, after everything he did, he needed to learn a lesson. Klaus smiled he felt like he was in a scene from The Avengers when Thor would sit down and talk to Loci, in this scenario, Klaus was Thor

"I'm going to a talk with you, brother to brother"

"Thought you disowned me as you're brother"

"However much I would _love _to, we all know I can't. No one likes their siblings – right now I _really_ don't like you – but I have to be the older brother that you lacked" he had to admit he could've been a better brother to Kol.

Even when they were little he was always jealous of him and until this day he never knew why. He remembered a day when he just turned fifteen and he remembered how they celebrated his birthday.

[Flashback]

"_Son, you are amazing. You are the apple of my eye and I know you will go on and achieve great things. I am very proud of you...Kol" Blah Blah Blah... it was always Kol, the prodigal son. Klaus rolled his eyes, it made him sick. _

_To think that today was his birthday and yet his father said nothing to him. Not a happy-birthday-son or Klaus-you're-fifteen-today nothing that even reminded him that today was a special day. But Kol just draws a picture of the family and he gets praised to the hills. He would understand if the picture was like an expression of Picasso or Van Gogh but it wasn't even close; just a worthless picture of stick men... STICK MEN! _

_Klaus was furious – if it wasn't obvious - it wasn't fair sometimes he thought that maybe he was accident or adopted. Either way he never felt a part of the family. _

_Since his mother left the family for another man and a 'better life', things had never been the same. His mother idolised him, cherished his every words like they were made of gold but still didn't think twice about leaving him. _

_His theory was that his father felt sorry for Kol, he was motherless at the age of five it was hard for a kid but even though Klaus was just three years older, it didn't mean it was a walk in the park of him either. It was hardly fair. _

_Klaus sat in the corner of the living room, reading a birthday postcard from his mother. He had read it several times already. It had a bright picture of Hawaii on the front, she used to religious send him cards from her travels but over the years it just stopped to birthdays  
_

_"What's that boy" Shouted his father from across the room, he had Kol cuddled up in his side as he stroked him hair gently  
_

_"It's a birthday card from mum"  
_

_"Who's birthday is it? Is it Kol's?"  
_

_"No, it's mine" there was silence, Kol smiled up at Klaus as he laid his head on his dad's chest. It was like he was spiting him, provoking a reaction from Klaus but he ignored it  
_

_"Oh that's nice"  
_

_"that's nice? Is that all you have to say to me? For God sake's dad, it's my birthday! The least you could say is Happy Birthday"  
_

_"Happy Birthday" he didn't even mean it; he didn't even look Klaus in the eye. He glared at the TV as if he wasn't even in the room. Sometimes, Klaus had fantasised about running away, leaving the house but then he felt bad, even how Kol was favourite he still felt like he needed to be there for him  
_

_"Kol would you like an ice cream. I bought you favourite yesterday" he smiled as Kol's eyes lightened as he got up to go to the kitchen. Klaus didn't even get asked  
_

_"You always do this! Today is my special day and you still treat me like I don't exist. You 're pathetic, you treat Kol like he is you're only son, so one day I'm going this wreck and find someone who truly cares about me and you will get your wish. Then Kol will be you're only son" _

_He folded his arms over his chest as his father stopped in the doorway finally noticing his presence as he walked over to him and hit him straight in the jaw  
_

_"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You have no right to raise your voice at me, and you are not leaving this house or so help me, I will hunt you down. You're so selfish, how could you treat Kol like that, he is you're little brother. Sit down, and shut up!" _

Klaus never forgot that day, even now. It was the first time his father had laid a hand on him, the first time he was so close to contact with him. He would be lying if it didn't shake him up and from that day things were never the same.

His jealousy grew and so did his anger and that was when the Ju-Killer was born

"Okay, I get it you're a Vampire, you hate the world, you hate Tyler, you hate yourself...but you forget you're not the only one. You've been raised thinking you're God or something and you need to snap out of it. You are not the only Vampire who was unwilling turned; you have to learn to accept that. You can't just go around killing everyone to make yourself feel better"

"But that's not what I'm doing"

"Kol, yes it is. See right there, you're denial. It's no secret that I've always been jealous of you but I think it's time for us to move past this and act like brothers" Kol looked hesitant, he still didn't like what Klaus did to him. Although, he would never admit it – he looked over at Tyler's lifeless body – he was happy Klaus beat the hell out of his enemy

"You're right. Sorry brother" Klaus patted him on the back as an acceptance

"and I'm sorry that I shot you but you have to admit, you were crazy"

"I wouldn't say _crazy"_ Klaus frowned at him "Okay, I'll agree to disagree" they both smiled now, with Klaus's arm still around his brother. They were tied by blood and even though they had their differences they had to learn to embrace them. After all, they work better in teams.

Kol thought about what he did, and what his deal was with Tyler and his eyes dropped

"Is Caroline alright?" Klaus stood up now, lending out a hand to help pull him off the ground

"We'll let's go find out"

* * *

**I'm clearly incapable of ending my chapters in a sentence, always the speech marks. The bromance as promised, what did you think? Kol is now good? That can't last for long can it? **_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	16. I am NOT a Vampire!

**Chapter 16**

_Tyler_ her mind kept reverting back to that moment with him.

What _was _she doing?

For someone who claims that they love Klaus seemed very eager to start flirting with that man. She shook her head now, sure he was charming but she couldn't see herself dating him, he had an evil streak that made her feel uncomfortable of the unknown.

Whereas Klaus even though he had his moments when times were bad, he accepted them as a part of him and a reminder to never go back to that place. She felt happy to know that he was aware of that part of himself.

She wished that she could become that girl from him the one that he so desperately wanted; a human girl. She wanted to be accepted by his family but how can a Vampire be accepted into a family of Vampire Huntsmen?

It was now that she thought about the kiss once more, if only it would work. Her troubles would be truly over and she could live with Klaus, be that _perfect _wife that she knew he wanted.

She sighed, thinking about what her father had once said to her, trying to bring memories of all the things he said. Surely there must have been a clue in what he said.

Surely he didn't just expect her to work it out all for by herself? She tried to rack her brains for something about the kiss, something that she must be doing wrong. Her thoughts took her back to one sentence in particular, something her father told her a long time ago

"_There's something you have to remember darling, you need to accept who you are and that will help you make the change"_

"Accept who I am" it was barely a whisper as she sat along in her lounge contemplating the past and merging with the present. It wasn't easy but it was something that she had to do.

She had to figure it out; she had to do it for Klaus. She felt a bit like Sherlock Holmes as she searched the inner workings of her mind, trying to remember anything that could be used as a clue.

Her mind drifted back to Tyler once more, the way he spoke and the words he said still lingered in her mind. She could only remembering brief sentences from his little _speech_ but there was one thing that kept standing out to her

"_You're so convinced that you're a human, that even you're body is fighting against you. You're behaviour is human but you forget that you're not human, you are a Vampire. You gotta start behaving like one"_

However much she hated the man, his words seemed logical like he was trying to help her. It was as though he knew something that she didn't like he was hinting to a solution to a big problem – apart from the bit about dating a human of course – she thought over his words in more detail _"you forget that you're not human" _but she was, wasn't she?

Yes she was now a Vampire but she started off very much human, so surely that meant that she was human? Did it not? Her mind frazzled as she tried to pull all the pieces together. What were they trying to say?

Her mind seemed to know what it wanted her to see but she couldn't decipher it. Was she thinking too literal? No literal enough? She laid her fingertips on her temples; this was definitely going to hurt later.

It was then she heard the doorbell. It took her by surprise as frankly she never got visitors, apart from the one time Klaus walked her home but that can hardly be classed as a _visit._

Walking over to the door she grasped the handle.

"Hello?" she shouted through the door, unsure whether to open it. What with her new unwanted attention she was recently getting – it could be anyone

"It's me" the English accent made her smile, she flung the door open with a large grin on her face

"KLAUS!" she shrieked as she flung herself in his arms. He grabbed her in his embrace lifting her slightly off her feet

"I've missed you, love" she couldn't contain the smile on her face, until it dropped as she noticed his _companion_

"What's _he_ doing here...alive?" she snarled as she didn't take her eyes off Kol, who was smiling sweetly back at her

"It's alright, Caroline. He's promised he will be good. He wants to change" she hesitated as she started to look at Klaus's face

"But after all he did, he shouldn't deserve to step foot into my domain" he took her hand in his and kiss her lightly on her wrist, making her shoulder slouch and for her body to relax. His kisses had these affects on her

"Don't worry my sweet, it's okay" she softened at his touch, she was sure Klaus wouldn't let him do anything to her. She let her guard down, stepping aside and letting them over the threshold

Klaus looked around the room; it was the first time he had been inside Caroline's apartment. It was all open planned as the kitchen was attached to the living/dining room and there were only two other rooms, the bathroom and her bedroom. Considering how small it seemed from the outside, the inside seemed remarkably bigger.

Then his thoughts remembered Tyler and his eyes darted back to her

"Are you alright?" he spoke with an urgency that frightened her

"Yeah?" Klaus walked over to her examining her face, her arms anywhere that _he _could have hurt her. If he hurt a single hair on her head, he would undagger the bastard and then dagger him again – numerous time

"Caroline, what my brother is _trying _to not so subtly ask you is, did your meeting with Tyler leave you with any ... damages?"

"Tyler? How do you guys know about him?" she had no recollection of telling Klaus, it was only hours ago that they departed ways, she couldn't have told him

"Tyler _saved_ Kol and they plotted against me for shooting him in the first place blah blah blah and now Tyler is lying dead in my basement" Klaus said it all too quickly for Caroline's liking but she still didn't see why she was pulled in as part of the plan

"And I was involved because..."

"He fancied you" said Kol bluntly as he was growing tired of trying to keep this girl up to date. Caroline was slightly flattered – not that she'd tell Klaus that – she looked at the ground nonchalantly trying to hide her smile. He glared at her suspiciously as Kol laughed

"Fancied is a strong word, I doubt that was _exactly _how he felt" Klaus rolled his eyes, he wouldn't have another bloke liking his girl

"Someone's blushing" said Kol as he chuckled, making Caroline turn bright red

"Kol, that is hardly appropriate!" Klaus had a rage now, his brother was infuriating and the thought of Caroline actually liking Tyler made him sick. It was a mixture of his heart breaking and sadness

"Give the girl a break she's only human"

"Kol, what you don't understand is that when you love someone, the thought of another man _liking_ them you get possessive. You see, I love Caroline and frankly anything else you have to say is irrelevant, so just treat my lady with respect, got it?"

"No" the word shocked her as well as everyone else. Normally she would laugh and agree with anything to do with being human but it was like a flick of a switch went off inside her

"No?" Klaus looked hurt, did he say something wrong. Did Tyler brainwash her into not loving him anymore?

"Klaus, there is no doubt about it I'll love you til the end of time but I need to make one correction"

"Anything darling" he sighed, thank god, her words put him at ease as she smiled at her. . Realisation had finally struck; the words that Tyler and her father had said he finally sunk in

"I'm not human. I'm a Vampire"

* * *

**Will Caroline finally turn into a human? Dun dun darr! It's on the cards guys, just can't figure out when just yet. I know you all wanted Klaroline mush and I promise it will come but I need to set the scene first...hold on to your horses**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	17. I Think She's Losing it

**Chapter 17**

"What did you say?" Klaus queried her; this wasn't the girl he had learned to love. Who was this imposter? The Caroline he knew, repulsed at being a Vampire, hated every aspect of it, she refused to believe that _she_ could be a monster. Now, she was different, she was happy to admit that yes, she was a Vampire. Of course, he knew what she was but he learned to accept that she didn't want to be constantly reminded of that so in actual fact he started to treat her like a human.

He pretended that she was a human, after all that was what pleased her and Klaus wanted nothing more but to please his sweetheart. But when the words came out of her mouth, it shocked him. He wondered why the sudden change or spirit? He wondered what made it all click. He had so many questions that he knew he would never find the answer to

"Who are you and what have you done to Caroline?" he mocked her but deep inside he wasn't sure how serious his question was. He had learnt over the years that there is always seriousness behind the jokes, however subtle it may be it was always there.

It was like watching the clockwise work inside her mind work, the way the cogs were taking the responsibility to turn, encouraging its neighbour to turn as well until it became a continuous loop. He frowned slightly at her then at Kol who seem just as intrigued as him. Klaus was surprised the Kol was capable of sitting quietly for so long, he looked over at him again in horror almost as Kol stared back and rolled his eyes, like he read his thoughts.

"I get it"

"I think she's losing it" whispered Kol as he stood up near Klaus's ear before he could say another word; he was pushed away from him. There's a time and a place for enduring Kol and now _wasn't _it. He may be _changing_ but he hasn't changed yet "Why am I even here?" mumbled Kol under his breath as he plonked back down on the sofa, sighing as he continued to watch the two in action. He had to admit now, they were perfect for each other - of course he would probably never say that to their face - but looking at them now, he could see it. He could see their future together, they're kids, they're life; they were meant to be

"What do you get? I don't understand, love" Caroline giggled slightly as she bit her thumb nail like she just remembered a funny joke but Klaus still frowned still completely confused with what was happening. However much he wanted to smile and giggle with her like a teenage girl, he couldn't help but felt worried, maybe Kol was right, maybe she had lost her mind.

And if that _was_ the case, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He had put her through so much over the last couple of days, and he would be crazy to think that it didn't do any damage to a newbie.

"It's been in front of me _all_ along and I can't believe I never saw it before. I'm such a fool"

"Caroline, love, you're not a fool. But I seriously don't understand what you are trying to say" she seemed completely oblivious to his words, like she was already in another world of her own and everything else was just background noise

"Flipping hell Caroline, can you just tell us already? Geez, talk about _dragging it out_" Klaus squinted his eyes at him, _always the sensitive one_. He felt like he was getting through to her slowly but getting there and all he needed was his brother shouting and breaking that bond. Kol held up his hands in surrender, _they're no fun at all_ he thought as he starting playing Boggle on his phone. Klaus stepped closer to Caroline and took both her hands in his, stroking his thumb lightly with his as he tried to speak sense

"Don't listen to him, you can tell me if you want to, I'm not forcing you love but it would nice to know if I can help you in anyway" this time it was Caroline that took his hands and kissed them. He was taken aback. Not because she kissed his hands but because it was the first time she had acknowledged he's existence

"True love's first kiss. I've figured out what went wrong" His eyes widened as he began to smile. There's hope yet maybe she will get her wish, maybe it's not just fairytales. He looked at her in awe now, _she's so clever_ he thought as he nodded for her to carry on

"I was thinking about what my father and Tyler said" Klaus cringed at _his_ name, he hated that Tyler was the one that actually inspired his angel, "I think they were trying to help me, you know give me hints on what I'm doing wrong. It took me a while to get it but thanks to Kol it just clicked"

Kol pushed out his chest, trying to show his manly pride but Klaus just flickered his wrists at him as if to say _not now_, he scowled as he deflated back into the sofa, before rolling his eyes and staring at the ceiling.

"What is it that they said to you?"

"My dad has always been saying that I need to _accept who I am_ which I always thought was what I was doing when I was imagining myself as a human but that isn't who I am. It was Tyler that showed me that, he said me, and I quote; y_ou're behaviour is human but you forget that you're not human, you are a Vampire. You gotta start behaving like one, _at first I just thought he was being a jerk but the more I thought about it the more it made sense"

Klaus couldn't really get past the fact that she was thinking about Tyler and not him – yes the little green monster does exist –he was more annoyed that he has spoken and to top it all off, he helped her. Klaus wished he could've been the one to do that instead of Tyler. He shook his head now, Tyler was dead and she was already in his debt. How did these things keep happening?

"So what do you do?" he didn't want to sound brash but his words were darting out of him like sports cars and he couldn't control them. He was a body full of mixed emotions; happiness, excitement, anger, joy, if he couldn't describe how he felt right now

"You're going to like this next bit" she winked "You need to kiss me again but this time, instead of imagining me as a human I need to accept that I am a Vampire" she was right, he did like the sound of that. He had been longing to kiss her ever since the last time and now the time had come and he would get to touch her lips once more but he had to check one thing:

"So I am still you're true love?"

"I don't doubt that for a second" her face was luminous as she spoke, he had never seen her like this before and it made him happy

"You ready?"

"Are you sure about this?" that was more for him than her, he didn't know if he could face the disappoint of her face if it didn't work again. He wouldn't know what to do if you cried in his arms

"Positive" they leaned in, her eyes closed as Klaus braced himself. He looked at her face serene and her lips puckered ever so slightly. He smiled, was this the last time he would look at his Caroline as a Vampire?

He closed his eyes, mimicking her previous actions and waited for their lips to find each other. The last thing he heard was Kol's voice moaning in the background

"Get a room"

* * *

**I think this is one of those stories that you're gonna have to read from the very begining to get the jist of it haha, sorry about that. I hope I'm still keeping you on your toes? Okay, brace yourself, the next chapter I was FULL ON crying in the begining. So prepare...**

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	18. Tears

**Chapter 18**

"I killed her!" Klaus eyes stared down at the lifeless body lying in his arms. The way her dead weight weighed down his muscles. Looking at her cold face, her closed eyes, her white lips; he couldn't help but let the tears escape. Were they tears of sadness of anger? He couldn't distinguish between the two.

It didn't bother him as much that she wasn't breathing – she hadn't been _breathing _since they met – it bothered him by the way she looked now. He couldn't help but feel like he was to blame, as it was _his _kiss that did this, so it was _him _who should feel guilty.

He was angry now, at the world, at life and mainly at himself. He felt like this was worst than being the Ju-Killer, he feared that part of him but he never thought to fear the more powerful magic within him

"No Klaus, I can't believe that you are capable of, well I, you just-"his brother tried to comfort him but the words weren't coming out, it felt like he was making matters worse

"Get off me" he shouted pushing Kol away from him with his free arm. He didn't dare look into his face; he just kept looking at Caroline until his voice softened. All the anger had move all and all he was left with was that sadness, it was as though it had finally hit him and he knew what he had done

"No..." he mumbled as he let his legs drop from beneath him "She's not dead, she can't be" he felt Kol's hesitant hand rest on his back and though trying to comfort him for the second time. He didn't have the strength to knock him off anymore, he was deflated.

He felt as lifeless as his love; in fact every moment he spent with her, he fought the urge to kill himself. It was a horrible feeling watching the one you love die before your eyes and he didn't wish it on anyone; not even his worst enemy.

All he could remember was kissing her, and thinking _wow I'm lucky_ and within seconds she dropped, landing straight into his arms. It was like she fainted at first which Klaus thought was normal, it could be part of transitioning but when the colour drained out of her face, he was sure this _wasn't _part of the plan.

Klaus laid his head on her chest as the tears started to flow more rapidly the more he thought about her. He had a lump in his throat that made it hard for him to take breathes, why couldn't he get rid of it? _Why? Why her?_

He could feel his throat trembling every time he inhaled, he couldn't image the state he looked like and nor did he care. He wanted to end it

"Brother, we have to call someone. I don't think she's going to-"

"NO! She's fine" he stroked her forehead, moving the hair off her eyes "You're fine aren't you love. You're fine" He couldn't control voice now as it quavered, as he tears kept running down his face, one after another.

He didn't care if he showed weakness; he had lost the only thing that he felt was worth living for. The only girl that he had ever truly cared for, the only girl he had truly _loved. _

It was too much for Kol, his eyes watered as he stood above his brother and his dead sweetheart. He couldn't image what that felt like, he had never loved anyone but the way Caroline was, he could imagine loving her. It hurt him as much as it hurt Klaus, even after everything he did to Caroline she still forgave him in her own way and that meant a lot to her.

Maybe it was his entire fault; he was convinced that he hurt her so bad that night that her body was weak. He probably gave her a haemorrhage, a brain tumour, something, it was the only way he could explain how she died. There was no other explanation, Klaus kept mumbling about magic and Kol was sure that it didn't exist. It looked down at his brother's wet face, he couldn't do this.

He couldn't stick around and do this to his brother. Yes, he hated him for shooting him but after all he was still his brother, his blood. He owned Klaus; he couldn't make him suffer any more pain.

He tried to smile, think of positive thoughts; _Goodbye brother_ he sighed as he walked towards the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Klaus didn't even notice his brother's departure, nor did he care. All he cared about was _his_ Caroline. It made his heart hurt, every bone in his body ached, his voice was tired, hell, every beam in his soul was exhausted

"Caroline" he sobbed "don't leave me. Please come back to me sweetheart" he brought his lips to her cheek, kissing her skin ever so slightly as his tear dropped on to hers

"please..."

* * *

Caroline gasped lightly, taking in a small breath of life as her eyes struggled to flutter open slightly. Everything looked duller, like the world had all colour sucked out of it.

She blinked a few times to see if she was dreaming or her vision was cloudy but nothing changed. She couldn't understand why suddenly everything looked different.

She could feel Klaus's lips on her forehead, her cheek wet from where he had been crying. _Why was he crying?_ She thought as she slowly took unfamiliar breaths which eventually found a rhythm, on it's own.

She looked around her; she was still in her apartment. She wanted to comfort Klaus, wanted to know what was wrong. She had never heard him so upset

"Caroline, I love you. Please I need you" she tried to speak, but her throat seemed croaky, like her voice had gone

"Klaus?" she managed to choke out. It sounded different from her usual silky accent, the one she was so accustomed to. But she thought nothing of it, she just wanted to aid her love.

He lifted his head up from her forehead, tears still dripping off his chin. His eyes seemed hazy from crying, like he couldn't see properly and his pupils hurt from closing his eyes so tightly

"I think I can hear your spirit, love. I hope you are in a better place, my sweet. What is heaven like?" he turned his head up to the ceiling, and starting speaking

"Caroline, if you can hear me. Know that I will never forget you, you will be in my heart forever and I will always treasure you're beauty and your soul for eternity"

"Klaus, I'm here" she tried to take his hand but she felt weak, she couldn't move, she felt almost paralysed but she was determined to show him that her spirit was still inside her

"Yes, love. I know you are" Caroline took his hands in hers and brought it up to her lips. She noticed how he didn't feel as warm as a sauna anymore and wondered if he had the chills, maybe he was coming down with something? All this crying couldn't be doing his body any good

"No, I'm _really_ here" for the first time, Klaus looked at her. Their eyes met

"Caroline?" he frowned now, surely this was a dream. She was dead? He needed to pinch himself. He pulled her up of his lap so they were facing each other.

He stared at her for a long time, still not believing that she was really there.

He pulled his hand out of hers and raised it to cup her cheek.

Her face was warm like summer and her eyes sparkled

"You're alive" she nodded, not aware that she ever died. She just remembered the kiss, how she felt about it and how much she accepted being a Vampire.

She tried to visualise everything that they had been through, Klaus and her, how being a Vampire brought them together then it was darkness and she awoke to his tears.

Without another word his lips pounding down on hers, as her hand played with his tousled hair, grabbing it between her fingers. Both his hands were on her face, never letting go of his angel.

He could feel the sunlight on his face, the warmness creeping through the crack in the curtains. Then he remembered

"Caroline, the sunlight!" his eyes popped open staring at her, waiting for her to burn, he was prepared to push her out the way but as he looked at her face. It was glowing as the sun made her radiant.

It made every skin cell on her face glow, she looked like a goddess.

"You're not burning, love" a smile crept onto his face as she looked down at her hands, the rays of sunlight beaming onto them and not hurting. She copied his smile now as she grabbed him in her arms

"Klaus..." she kissed his jaw underneath his ear, his arms still wrapped around her

"It worked...I'm human"

* * *

**Wahey It WORKED! What did you think, did I portray that scene okay for you guys? Its hard trying to visualise what it would be like to turn back into a vampire cus normally everything is the other way turning from human to vampire. Trust me to to the opposite! The beginning is why I cried, to think of all the emotions Klaus was going through and imaging him sitting there staring a dead Caroline, made me very sad! But its a happy ending! YAY! Another one of my Klaroline stories coming to end, I never like this bit. NO TEARS! We can get throught this! ;) ... btw I'm getting reviews like this is the end...THIS IS NOT THE END...I still have like another to chapters to go yet...Hold you're horses, you're not getting rid of me that easily! Also, I have written a special thank you note in my reviews for all you cheeky 'Guests', check it out lovelies! ;)**_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	19. Heart, Body and Soul

**Chapter 19**

She brought his face in her hands, wiping a tear from his cheek. They never took their eyes off each other as they smiled like teenage fools.

She could feel her heart pumping; she could feel as her chest rose and fell in time. She could feel the blood in her veins. He placed his hand slowly on her chest, feeling her heart beat for the first time.

She placed her hand over his, closing her eyes as she embraced the moment

"Do I look different?" she asked, she still hadn't seen her _new _self but she felt happy that Klaus was the first person to see her for who she felt like inside.

She remembered Kol being there but as she looked around now, she knew he wasn't. She waited for that sly remark at her question but there wasn't one. Even if he was there, nothing would break her mood, not even him

"No" her heart fell, she expect to be like Bella in Twilight, when she transitioned into a Vampire, she wanted to feel different.

He smiled at her dishearten

"Caroline, you look beautiful. You have always looked beautiful" she smiled bringing their lips together, as they met it was a whole different sensation. Kissing human to human was _so _much better than she could have imagined.

They panted as they tried to catch their breaths. Her hand was on his chest tugging at his shirt. He pulled away, frowning at her. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

"Are you sure you're ready for _that_?" she couldn't contain her happiness, as her face lightened with a smile

"Every moment I spent with you, just know I was _always_ thinking about _this_" their lips met with an urgency that wasn't there before "I'm _more_ than ready" life was different when you know that one day you will die, you live like tomorrow is your last and she embraced that, she felt like a whole new Caroline; one that _didn't_ live forever.

She could feel his hands on her thighs, wrapping them around his waist. His shirt was off as her hand lingered on his chest and felt the contours of his body under her fingertips. He was truly _hers_; she pushed him down to the white colour carpet as her lips kissed his collarbone as he lifted his head up, his eyes closed.

He twisted her taking control as he hovered on top of her and looked down into her eyes

"Is something wrong?" his eyes scanned her body, the way her lingerie fit perfectly around her curves. She couldn't have been more radiant if she tried

"You don't know how long I've waited for you" her lips parted slightly as he fought to urge to kiss them. The way her hair framed her face, the way her cheeks were rosy.

_Was she blushing?_

He couldn't control the smile on his face; she was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever met. His face relaxed into her hand, as her thumb caressed his cheek

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Not without you by my side" and with that their bodies intertwined and they spent what felt like forever wrapped into each other's arms, wrapped into each other's bodies and wrapped into each other's souls.

* * *

They lay naked cuddled on her carpet; she was in no rush to go anywhere. She knew for a fact she would grow old with Klaus she could feel it.

Caroline thought about her parents and that she needed to tell them about her being human.

She wanted to visit them.

She smiled as she looked around seeing their clothes flung around her living room. Her head lay on his chest as he caressed her hair. She stroked his bare skin, making patterns in his abs as she could feel his lips kiss her forehead.

The moment couldn't have been any more perfect; she found comfort in listening to his heartbeat. For the first time she found peace by their hearts beating at the same time, like they were no longer two people but they were one

"Klaus?" her head tilted slightly so that she could see his face.

"Mhmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love"

"Kiss me" she watched as his eyes stared down at her and his dimples began to show as he smiled down at her and winked

"That's not a question" she had a crease in her brow now as she mocked thinking

"_Can_ you kiss me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Klaus leaned down towards her as Caroline rolled her eyes. Their lips met like it was the first time; every moment they were together they felt like it was the first time. They wanted to embrace every second.

He tasted like vanilla and Caroline did love herself some vanilla. He broke away as though he wanted to say something

"Hey, I was enjoying that"

"Did you ever think you would love me?" his question shocked her, she knew the answer to that but whether he wanted to hear it was another question

"It was hard to ever imagine loving someone from two complete different sides. We were the Vampire and the Huntsman, a mix that I don't think even you thought was possible" his eyes looked down "but" she pulled his chin upwards so that he was looking at her "But when I got to know you and my love grew, I knew I would do _anything_ to make it work cus frankly, I can't live without you"

they kissed once more, that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

A thought occurred to her as she leaped up grabbing Klaus's hand behind her as she ran to the nearest mirror. She stood there with her eyes closed as she felt Klaus's arms around her waist

"You can open your eyes now, love" she did what she was told as she glared at herself and gasped. Her eyes were wide, not as bright as they used to be but they still had their sparkle. She touched her hand to her cheek, seeing the colour and feeling the warmth. Her skin matched the colour of Klaus now, she felt the same but different.

It was like she was looking at who she always saw herself as and now it had finally come true. He saw the way she was scanning herself, _was she displeased with what she saw?_

In his eyes she was always perfect but he never understood why she couldn't see herself the way he did

"I love you, Caroline. Heart, body and soul and _I _still think you're as radiant as the sunshine and to me, love, you _are_ my sunshine." he whispered into her ear as his kissed underneath her ear lobe.

Her head tilted as she watched him in the reflection. She spun around, startling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She giggled as her stomach rumbled, it was a weird sensation.

No pain, No veins, No fangs

"Looks like we gotta get you something to eat" he smiled as he tickled her bare stomach "Any requests princess?" she thought for a while before her eyes darted back to his remembering her previous words

"I'm still craving that hamburger" he put his forehead on hers as they swayed to invisible music

"You're wish is my command"

* * *

**I think you can find a lot of hints in this chapter to what is going to happen in chapters to come, I was originally going to end it on chapter 20 but then i discovered how much stuff i need to close, open ended situations. So lucky for you, I've have LOTS more chapters yet til the end! This chapter was extremly loved up and quite frankly HOT! did that satisfy you're needs? ;) Now, you guessed it! The next chapter involves a hamburger! ;)**_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	20. Blast to the Past

**Chapter 20**

"This is SO good" he laughed as he eyes went crossed eyes as she stared at the biggest hamburger in front of her. He ordered the best for his girl. A nice bit of steak, relish, lettuce, tomatoes, mustard, you name it, she got it.

Her fingers were stretched out as wide as they could in order to hold the beast but she wasn't complaining; it was simply delicious. Klaus just watched as she ate away, ignoring the world around them. It was just him and her.

He reached over wiping a bit of relish off the corner of her mouth and licked it, _she was right it was good_

"And these fries. I can't believe I've missed out on _all this_ over the years!"

"You'll get used to it, love. Once you've seen the world as much as I have, you'll soon get bored" he winked, in theory she must have been older than him. But looking at her now he didn't see it, nor did he care

"Bored?" she looked at him in disgust "NEVER!" she took another bite of her hamburger, enjoying the mixture of flavours in her mouth. _This is so much better than blood_ she thought now and before long the hamburger was gone

"Are we done then?" he peered up at her over the menu now hiding her face. _She can't still be hungry_ he chuckled, if he didn't watch it, he would be taking home a _not_ so slender Caroline

"I want dessert!" she giggled "Lots of chocolate and ICE CREAM" it seemed like forever since she last tasted ice cream she wondered how whether it tasted any different. She felt like a child again, reliving the childhood that was cruelly taken away from her.

It didn't take long to decide what she wanted – mainly because there was only two options to pick between – the ice cream sundae appeared before her, as her eyes worked up from the chocolaty bottom to the cherry on top. Her mouth widen as she just glare

"Are you going to eat that, love or just stare at it?" Klaus peered his head round the clutter of stuff in the middle of the table, just to see her. The corner of her lips curled as her eyes directed to his

'A bit of both" she shrugged. She had nothing to worry about, ice cream still tasted GOOD! She ate each spoonful seductively – not intentionally – but she had to linger on each spoon, waiting for each lump of ice cream to melt on her tongue.

Klaus was hypnotised by this display, if they weren't in a public place she would be on the table, right there, right now. But he had to control himself, be the gentleman.

The more he watched her, the harder it was.

* * *

He stared at her as she ate the whole sundae, without even a little bit left. He was surprised she never licked the bowl clean. But he had to sympathise with her, if he had to live off blood for the majority of his life, he would eat a lot too, hell, he'd have a banquet.

They were in his car and the sun was still shining. He still felt that protection over her that she would burn if an inch of the ray touched her, but he looked at her now. Window down and her head almost out the window with the sun shining on her face, he had _nothing _to worry about.

Caroline being human was still a secret for many, Klaus thought it was time his father met the real her, the new and improved _human _Caroline.

He parked outside the house, opening the car door for her as she stepped out and walked in pride up to the doorway. He thought it might be awkward for her, all the memories that happened in _his_ house, none of them that good but she looked fine, she even had and jump in her step. _Same old Caroline _he thought as he held her hand as they passed the threshold together.

"Father?" he called as he scanned the living room where he usually was. Caroline followed closely behind him but he wasn't where he usually sat, memorised by the TV

"I'm in here" he swivelled round to see his father sat in his old study, looking down at a bare table. He never looked up as he continued to stare at nothing but his hands

"I'm sorry son, Kol told me what happened. I know what she meant to you. I am truly sorry. I know I didn't seem to like her much but I did, she was like the daughter I never had and well, my heart hurts to think that she could be –" he stopped like the words couldn't come out "and now, Kol has gone, he feels bad like he was too blame and all I have left is you, Klaus. And I can't even make you happy. I know you loved her and that is going to be hard to move on from –"

Klaus looked at Caroline who was in awe of what he just said, he took her hand as they walked closer to his father

"Father, look at me" his father seemed hesitant as he looked up at Klaus then his eyes flickered to the figure behind him. He noticed the blonde hair, the blue eyes, this was definitely _Caroline_

"Klaus, Don't move, I think her ghost is with you"

"No father, this _is_ Caroline" his father stood up taking Caroline's hand in his, almost pushing Klaus out the way. It was true enough, she was real he could feel her

"But you're supposed to be dead" she tucked a hair behind her ear now, as she looked at the man, his eyes red from where he had been crying, she felt truly touched. A man that seemed so brash towards had been crying over her

"No, Sir. Not dead, just human" she smiled as his eyes widened, and looked at Klaus who just nodded. He placed his hand over her wrists, feeling for that pulse. A tear dropped from his eyes as he felt it, he chuckled pulling her into him.

Caroline's eyes grew, not expecting of a hug from Klaus's father, Klaus just laughed in the background, not expecting it either. Her father was never a hugger – well not to him anyway – turns out he's different with _girls_

"Call me Mikael, Caroline. Welcome to the family" and with that she felt well and truly accepted; something that she had lost hope in. She couldn't have asked for more but there was one thing she needed to do

"Oh, by the way son. Why is there a dead body in my basement?" he looked at Klaus with a querying glaze. Klaus had never really gotten used to being called son, since the moment he entered the door that's what his father had been calling him. Now Kol had gone, Klaus was truly he's _one and only son_

"_Long _story" Klaus patted his father's back, over taking him and twining his fingers in Caroline's hand "Excuse me father, we have _somewhere_ to be" he winked as pulled Caroline into his room.

Pushing her body onto the back of his door and kissing her passionately as he tugged at his shirt. There's only so long a guy can hold it in. She wasn't complaining but she had to say what she needed to say before he took her breath away and she knew that would _definitely_ happen

"Klaus, I need to see my parents"

"Of course, love. Whatever you want, I'll make it happen" she was the luckiest person in the world and he was definitely a _keeper_. He continued kissing her lips as she had to keep breaking away to get a word in. _Someone was definitely eager today_ she thought as she smiled at how cute she was finding this

"Klaus, you're amazing" she giggled as he lifted her legs around his waist as he still held her against the back of his door. He kissed her neck once more before finally answering

"I know"

* * *

**If you never saw the thank you I left all my 'guests' - its in my reviews ;) so what did you think of that? A lot happened, right! We welcome, "nice" Mikael, thats a new one ;) **_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	21. Unexpected Love

**Chapter 21**

[1 week later]

She stood nervously outside the door, her heart racing and her hands began shaking. She took a deep breath as Klaus steadied her hand, in an attempt to calm her down – it was working – she smiled up at him and she rang the door bell once more

"Hello, can I help -" the tall blonde haired man, turned his head from inside the house and focused his attention on her. His lips were parted slightly as he looked shocked at what he saw "Caroline?"

he frowned now, hoping to God that he was right as otherwise that would be humiliating. A tear dropped down her face as she mumbled "...Daddy" he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes resting his head on hers.

It had been so long since they last saw her in person, over the phone didn't quite have the same effect.

She was so beautiful, there was something different about her but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He felt bad all those years leaving a child alone in an unsure city but the truth was, his wife wasn't well and the polluted town wasn't doing them any favours – of course that wasn't the story Caroline heard – he couldn't stand to make her worry, of course his wife was okay, healthy but if they stayed he could only have seen the worse

"My Darling, Caroline. Look at you, you're all grown up!" she reached up and kiss a stranded tears on his cheek as her father smiled

"I've missed you so much!" he pulled her towards him again, as she rested her head in the arch of his neck. His eyes peered open as he stared slightly at Klaus standing behind her, looking a bit uncomfortable

"Who's this young chap, sweetheart?" he broke from his embrace as he smiled at Klaus reaching out his hand to shake Klaus's. His eyes never moved off Klaus's face, there was a similarity in his face that he couldn't miss but with years of being away, his mind was getting old

"Oh" Caroline wiped the tear from her cheek as she her face glowed "This is Klaus. My boyfriend" Klaus tingled at the word, they hadn't actually labelled themselves but thinking about it now, he did like the term _boyfriend_ quite a lot

"Nice to meet you Klaus" they nodded at each other before Caroline heard her mum asking who was at the door "Please come in" he said motioning them towards where the voice was calling from

"Liz, this is –"her hand grasped her mouth as she saw who came into the kitchen

"My baby!" her arms were frantic as she ran over to Caroline grabbing her into an embrace "It has been _too _long" she wondered why, Caroline never visited before but then she remembered Vampire's couldn't leave.

She frowned looking at her daughter "Wait, I thought you couldn't leave unless you were a –"her mouth opened as she put two and two together, as her eyes widened "No!' she shrieked

"My little girl's human!" she grabbed her into a hug again and this time, her husband joined in as well. Klaus felt a bit out of place, it was definitely a family moment that he felt like he was intruding on

"Is this him?" her father motioned to Klaus "is he the _one?_" Caroline nodded. Klaus didn't have time to think of an escape route before the huddle was now upon him.

Caroline giggled from the corner before she eventually joined in; her family was always good at welcoming people. Her mother grabbed Klaus's hand and pulled him down to the sofa where she continued to gawp at him like he was a zoo animal

"You have to tell me _everything!_" her eyes wide like a school girl, Klaus just smiled as he tried to think of a way to explain. Caroline left him to it as she sat huddled in her father's arms on the sofa opposite.

It didn't take as long as it looked; the story was cut short though. Klaus 'forgot' to mention the bit about him being a huntsman and all the joy that brought to their lives but she knew that sooner or later her father would figure it out.

He was a clever man but until then she would wait until he asked, she wouldn't intentionally tell him

"That's such a romantic story! You mean you just met each other same time, same place every night, aw!" Liz threw a pillow at her husband "Why didn't you think of that!?" she laughed as she still continued to grasp Klaus's hand

"I knew my baby would find true love, I knew it!" she took Klaus's face in her hands "Who'd have guessed he'd be such a looker" she practically winked at Caroline who was distraught 'Mother!"

"What I'm just being honest" Caroline rolled her eyes, she wanted to looked at Klaus and mimed 'sorry' but he was too busy hooked on her mother. She wouldn't let his glaze leave her, anything it did; she would grab his chin and make him looked straight at her.

She looked at her father; even though he was smiling she could tell something was bothering him, like he was trying to figure out a tricky maths problem. She wanted to ask but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer to what he was thinking

"Klaus! I _have_ to show my newest recipe. I'm a cook you know"

"Well this I have to see, ma'am" he smiled, but then regretted it when he was catapulted off the sofa and dragged into the kitchen. _This woman was stronger than she looks _thought Klaus.

He gave Caroline one last look before he left, mouthing 'I love you' as she did it back. She was glad that her mother had taken such a liking to Klaus; it was a better response than Klaus's dad had originally taken on her.

She was left alone in the sitting room with her father now as he held her hand and stroked her cheek. She was still smiling from Klaus finally meeting her family

"He's quite something isn't he" she giggled watching him in the kitchen, trapped with her mother

"That stories not _completely _true is it, sweetheart?" her heart froze and she scattered her brain thinking of something witty or clever to say but she knew for a fact, she was no match for her father.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dar! ;) I'm tying up lose ends in these last few chapters, giving all the characters a little bit of closure, an end to their story if you'd like. What did you think of Caroline's folks? Did I do them justice? Caroline's fate rests on her Father's words, will he accept Klaus when he knows who he truly is? Stay tuned to find out! Oh one more thing THANK YOU for all your support, views, reviews...THE LOT! I am so happy with the response EEEEEK! :D ... that is all ;) Until next time! **

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	22. Family

**Chapter 22**

"I don't know what you mean" she said, taking the _innocent_ route out of it. She had her fingers crossed so tightly behind her back that she hoped that he would believe her but by the look on his face he wasn't playing games today. When it came to _serious_ topics, her father _never_ played. He was one of those men that when they meant business, they really meant it

"You know what I mean, honey! Now" he tapped her knee gently before he continued "Tell me the truth" it had taken him a while to figure it out but he never forgets a face and the amount of similarities this boy had was uncanny, something he couldn't ignore. He just needed Caroline to clarity his suspicions. He watched his daughter's hesitant expression "Caroline, I will still love you whatever it is, but please... I want you to be honest with me"

she didn't want her dad to hate her, she knew what he went through and how much he hated _them_ but she hoped that he believed her enough to let this one pass. It made matters worse that her father was one of those people that wouldn't shout at you if he was angry, he would be silent and you knew that he was disappointed. And that was probably the hardest thing Caroline ever faced and she hoped that this would not be another one of those occasions

"Klaus comes from a family of Huntsman, and he too... _is_ one" her words slowed as she came to the last part of the sentence. Her heart dropped as her father's eyes looked down, she knew that look.

He played with something in his hands, fidgeting as his way of thinking; he hated it when he was right and he was definitely right

"I see" was all he could muster as Caroline stared at him trying to meet his eyes as she attempted to read some thoughts on his emotionless face. He didn't say anything for a while and she knew when her dad was quiet it was best to leave him alone. It was the silence she feared. He would speak when he was ready, _hopefully_.

She sat twiddling her thumbs trying to keep her mind occupied but nothing was working, she needed to know what her dad thought. She needed to know if her idol, her best friend, approved of her relationship with Klaus

"Caroline...-"it didn't sound good, as she wasn't letting him speak before he knew the full story. She took a breath before she did what she knew best how to do...ramble

"Daddy, you must understand I love him and he's changed. Yes, he's family are huntsman. Yes, he was trained to follow in their footsteps but he doesn't want to. Not the way they do it anyways, he believes in choice, freewill. He's not the monster that you have experienced. He is kind, he was there for me when I was a Vampire and he saw me for who I was"

she panted slightly trying to catch her breath, she had a lot to say about Klaus and she wouldn't go down without a fight. She had plenty more that she had ready in the wings to shoot at her father if he tried to put the situation down but she waited, letting him process the information at hand.

He smiled, which confused her, as she tried not to manipulate any of his thoughts, it was her turn to stay quiet

"Caroline, if you'd let me finish" he stroked her cheek softly with his fingers "you still have that fighting spirit I see. I'm glad" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he decided to speak. He wasn't one for letting his daughter worry.

If anything he was a sucker for his daughter, he would do anything for her, _be_ anything for her and right now he needed to be _her_ father

"You know how I feel about huntsman, what they did to me when I was Vampire was horrendous and I wouldn't dream of letting my daughter near any one of them" Caroline's heart sunk, she knew what was coming and she doubted she could take it. It was the honesty from her father, she did take his words seriously and she knew he would be right, he always was.

She braced herself "But" he smiled, if anything he was always _honest_ with Caroline and things weren't going to change now "this was years ago, honey. Things have changed and we can't blame Klaus here for the mistakes of his for fathers. I knew from the moment I saw him, he was different, what you said just backed up my sentiments. I've prayed that a man, courageous and kind heart would break the spell and my prayer has been answered"

"Oh daddy!" she leaped up into his arms. He could not have said anything more meaningful to her. It was like getting his blessings but without the marriage – hopefully that won't be forever – she thought as she watched Klaus still in the kitchen, apron on and wooden spoon in hand. He was a natural, she thought, he was pretty perfect all round, good at everything. He waited for Caroline to let go of him before he continued with the serious attitude he started with

"is this really what you want, sweetheart?" She looked at Klaus once more before diverting her glaze back to her father. His eyes tired with age, she felt sad seeing him like this but even in those few hours of her arrival, she already felt at home

"Yes...more than anything else in the world" _she truly did love him _he now, breaking the curse was one thing but true love itself was unbreakable. He felt like it was different for a man; the emotions of transitioning weren't the same.

He knew that he loved Liz from the start and that's the way it has always been but for a women, he worried that their emotions were heightened. They thought they loved someone when in fact it was just infatuation. But he nothing to worry about, he's baby was definitely under cupid's arrow

"Look!" her mum shouted as she speed walked into the kitchen carrying a silver tray with heart shaped cookies on them "Look what Klaus made" Caroline frowned at Klaus who just shrugged her shoulders, _was she the long lost child or was he? _She giggled at the thought, it was endearing that her mother has taken such a shine to him but Caroline couldn't help but feel jealous, _he's mine_.

Her dad reached out to take one before his hand was slapped away

"They're hot, they need to cool" he raised his hands in surrender before winking at her "I think it's time for a family picture" she suddenly burst out as she laid the tray on the kitchen counter and pick up the camera. Caroline held Klaus's hand, it was the first time she had been with him since they had been there but it wasn't long before they were dragged apart again

"Would you like me to take the picture?" asked Klaus, unsure what he was supposed to do. Caroline just smiled; he was definitely new to _this_. He would eventually learn this was a regular occurrence

"Heaven's no" laughed Liz, taking the camera out of his hand. He looked startled "You're family now, dear. You need to be in it" he gave a sweet smile, he was accepted? He wasn't used to being invited into a family without any questions, his cold childhood, left him lacking the understanding of family. As Liz wrapped her arm around him as he held Caroline's hand, he felt that maybe things were changing and for once, he will be able to have a _family_.

He could hear the camera clicking as it was counting down on the timer. He leaned over to Caroline, with seconds left; he closed his eyes, kissing her cheek as the flash went off. His arm around her waist, drawing her close to his side; where he knew she would always stay.

All they're fears were sorted from her wish to be human, to his wish of spending the rest of eternity with her. He looked over to her as she smiled into the camera, he didn't care that the camera was flashing at him, as he ignored it.

She caught him staring as her head slowly turned, looking up to him. Her eyes squinted as she began to smile, their lips touched lightly, leaving almost a trail. They were making moments, both in the pictures and physically

"Klaus, there isn't one picture with you looking at the camera. C'mon on, we need at least one" Caroline rolled her eyes at him as her mother was stropping at how _imperfect_ the pictures were but in their heads, they were the most perfect photos ever made. He had to make them happy so as told he looked straight at the camera and smiled.

As he glare straight into the lens, and the flash went he felt like he was looking past the reality and straight into the future.

* * *

**Thank you for all the support, I thought I lost a load of you but by the views you're all still sticking around! I love reading all you're reviews and believe me I READ THEM, some even twice! :P I'm so grateful for reaching 100, its my first fanfic that has gotten that, not even 'What happens in London' got that far! SO THANK YOU THANK YOU! **_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	23. What if?

**Chapter 23 **

They lay side by side in her parent's spare bedroom. It was like they expected her; the room was very much to Caroline's tastes, the colour scheme, the furnishing. It was like they made the room for her.

Klaus lay topless next to her, the blanket covering the lower half of his body. His head was turned away from her as he lay fast asleep. The moonlight flickered off his abs as she watched how the light contoured each and every shape in his body.

She meant what she said before; he truly was _amazing_.

It was almost three in the morning and Caroline couldn't sleep, she wanted to go downstairs, maybe get a drink but she feared moving would wake _sleeping beauty_ so she stayed still and quiet, with only her thoughts to keep her company.

If somebody asked her if she could ever see herself lying in a bed next to Klaus, she would have said _No way_ but now as it was happening, she felt like it was meant to be.

But what if she didn't meet Klaus at that lamp post, what if she didn't have that urge to scare him?

She thought about how her life would have been different...

* * *

_Caroline walked through the silent city streets, there were a few people around but she knew they wouldn't be there for long. It was nearer winter and she was thankful as it meant the nights grew darker sooner._

_She let her hand follow the texture of the bricks as she ran her hand along it. It was night like these that she took her time and slowed down, if she wanted to she could scan the whole city in a blink of an eye but today she didn't want to. It was something about tonight that made her feel at ease. _

_She smiled at passing people as they nodded at her. Not many people knew she was a vampire, hell not many even knew what a vampire was. The only people who know were aware were either fortunate enough to get the condition or be lucky enough to know someone who does. _

_She smiled as she referred to it a 'condition' now, even she'd been brainwashed by the doctors. There had been movies where vampires existed and how what they said in those stories was completely false. Not all vampires were blood sucking killers, although it had occurred to her that for fun, she wanted to scare someone. Anyone, just to give her that predator satisfaction that she so desired. Maybe tonight was the night. Her eyes scanned the streets searching for that one victim she would pounce on._

_ She saw him, leaning against a lamp post, minding his own business. His back was towards her and it looked like he was smoking an old fashioned cigarette. She frowned at how he seemed so out of place, like he was from the wrong era. But regardless, he was perfect. She crept up behind him, she learnt how to keep her footsteps silent; she used to trick her parents when she was a kid, it came in handy now. _

_As she drew closer to him, she felt scared. What was she doing? She wasn't born a monster; she wasn't capable of scaring someone. She stood still, footsteps away from the stranger. No, she thought. This wasn't her. _

_She smiled to herself walking past the man, she turned seeing his face as he smiled back to her  
_

_"Afternoon" she said as she began walking backwards still smiling at him that she had the power to stop herself. He looked shocked as his dimples glowed in the lamp lit from above him  
_

_"Afternoon, love" and with that she nodded and carried on as she was walking down the street. The man seemed peaceful. She could feel his glaze on her as she peaked over her shoulder, seeing him talking to a girl, brown hair and long legs. He was handsome; she noted that now, maybe they could've been together? _

_She thought, as she shook her head. No way._

* * *

Did she regret scaring him that night? Without Klaus, she wouldn't have been in that forest that night and she definitely wouldn't have met Kol. If she didn't meet Kol, she wouldn't have met Tyler. She would still be very much a Vampire and her life would be simple.

She smiled.

Of course she didn't regret it.

However much she didn't like Kol or Tyler – dead or alive – she had to thank them, they inspired her to realise the truth of what her biggest mistake was. She needed them. She thought _maybe life was fated_. Was her life mapped out in the stars?

If it was, she hoped that the future was bright for her; she didn't want to know what her life was going to be like. She enjoyed that aspect of surprise. The sun was rising as she leaned over to Klaus – his back was facing her – kissing his shoulder blades softly, she waited for him to stir from his slumber. A smile appeared on his face as he felt her, opening his arms so that she could lie next to him

"Now that's what I call a wake up call" he kissed her on the forehead, his eyes still partially closed. Her head was on his chest – her new favourite place to be – as wrapped her arm around his waist

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"I had a lovely dream" he rubbed his hand over her back, playing with the flimsy little straps on her night dress. She kissed his chest "What was it about?"

"A beautiful angel sent down from heaven to love me. She was radiant, her hair flowing in the breeze as she came down from the skies, all dressed in white before she kissed me gently on the cheek and told me she loved me" he laughed as Caroline tensed to his dream "The angel was you, love"

"It's okay if it wasn't Klaus, it _your_ dream after all. You don't need to spare my feelings" it was cute how defensive she was getting, she tried to struggle out of his arms as his muscles tensed keeping her next to him

"Caroline, would I ever lie to you?" he turned his face towards her, so she was looking at him "Love, I promise it is only _you _I dream about, I only have eyes for _you_. I want you...I want all of you, forever. However hard it is for you to believe but I do love you, sweetheart." she frowned at him before shaking her head and laughing

"And you think I don't love you? You're ridiculous did you know that" she took his face in her hands "You're my knight in shining armour, end of. There is nothing, actually_ no one _that could taint the way I feel about you and frankly Klaus, you have taken over _my_ life. I can't stop thinking about you. Whether I'm lying here next to you, or whether I'm just in the room next door. You are all that is on my mind. Klaus, cus we belong together. Like a key to a lock, I would be nothing without you, a lock with no meaning, no purpose" she took a breath as she released his face

"It's called True love's kiss for a reason" he never knew she was so poetic. He gave a boyish grin as he kissed her, emphasising all that he said to her before. She melted into him as she lay on her back with him hovering over her

"I think you're right" he said breaking away from her

"About what?" It was moments like this that Klaus wanted to live in forever, the moments when they were so close both physically and mentally. He winked before he answered,

"I think this really is _true love_"

It was the ending to a story but the beginning to something beautiful

The End

* * *

**ITS THE END :O *Tears* thank you all for coming on this journey with me! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! There will definitely be more Klaroline fics in the future but right now, I need to concentrate on college - its gonna be a stressful year - again thank you for all the reviews and view, favourites and follows. I love you all! Time for me to say Goodbye...for now ;) **_  
_

_© Ms Zola, Sept 2012_


	24. Author's Thanks

Hello lovelies,

As I promised, I have another Klaroline Fic! It's called Humour me, love, check it out on my profile :) You have to bare with me the first chapter doesn't seem very Klaroliney but I assure you, there is A LOT of Klaroline so stay tuned.

I'd also like to thank you ALL for all the amazing reviews and alerts I've gotten for this story! You don't understand how much it means to me to get reviews like that, even if it's just 'great chapter' I'm seriously in awe that people are even reading my fan fics! JUST WOW

Anyways, thanks for staying with me on this journey and I hope to see you all on my other fanfic, for another wild wind Klaroline adventure!


End file.
